La prophetie incomplète
by bachelor49
Summary: UA.Suite de "Les oubliés". Plusieurs années après les évenements de Poudlard, Lord Voldemort revient a la vie. il est puissant, il est méchant, et seul le sorcier décrit dans la prophétie poura le détruire a jamais. EN PAUSE PAR MANQUE D'INSPIRATION
1. Un nouveau départ

**C'est un UA, la suite de " Les oubliés ". Ne prend pas en compte les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter, je les aie un peut remodeler a ma sauce.**

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique**

**Je précise quand même que Rose a appris à parler japonais**.

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ.**

**6 Mars 1980, Japon :**

Dans une maison que le sorcier avait fait construire dans la région du Kantõ, une jeune femme hurlais à plein poumons.

" AAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH !!!! "

A côté d'elle son mari lu tenait la main ou plutôt ce la fessait broyer par la jeune femme.

" Tout ce passera bien chérie. " Tenta-t-il pour la réconforter.

" JE M'EN FICHE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS CE SERA TON TOUR ! "

" Tout ce que tu voudras chérie. "

" NON, TOUT COMPTE FAIS IL N'Y AURA PAS D'AUTRE FOIIIIIIIIIIS ! " Hurla-t-elle.

Elle criait depuis maintenant plusieurs heurs dans la maison et son mari essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Mais c'était peine perdu, car la souffrance de mètre un enfant au monde résonna de plus belle et le sorcier commençait a ce demander s'il ressentirait un jour ses doits.

La femme avait de longs cheveux blond presque blancs lui arrivant dans le dos, les yeux bleus azure d'on elle avait hérité fessait fondre son mari. Elle était entrain d'accoucher de son premier enfant.

" AAAARRRHHH !! TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS. "

" Poussez madame, poussez ! "

Dans un dernier la médicomage aida le bébé à venir au monde et lui fit poussez son premier cri. Elle nettoya le nourrisson, le mis dans une couverture bleu ciel et le plaça dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle regarda son bébé avec tout son amour et le père en fit de même. Le nouveau né n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais avait déjà les cheveux noirs de son père avec quelques mèches blanches. Sa peau avait un léger teint halé et de fines oreilles en pointes qui prouvaient son appartenance au peuple elfique.

" Alors comment vas s'appeler ce petit bonhomme ? " Questionna la médicomage.

Les parents du petit garçon se regardèrent surprit de la question. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à un nom de garçon car le père de la jeune elfe leur avait assuré que ce serait une fille.

" Ton père et ça blague de mauvais gout. Nous faire croire que tu attendais une fille ! La prochaine fois qu'il vient je lui montrerais a quel point Darky est le meilleur blagueur. "

" Peut être, mais en attendant il lui faut un nom a ce petit. "

Ils réfléchirent un long moment avant que Rose ne propose plusieurs noms.

" Que dis-tu d'Adam, Charles ou David. "

" Et pourquoi pas un prénom qui lui rappellerait ses origines, comme Adan ou Kolwë? " _(Se prononce Adane)_

" J'aime bien Adan. Adandôr Finwë Knight, qu'es ce que tu en dis ? " _Adan_ veut dire homme et _dôr_, terre.

William avait la larme à l'œil tellement il était ému. Rose avait donné le nom de son père adoptif a son fils, comme il n'avait jamais connu celui de ses vrai parents il ne connaissait pas leur noms. Il s'approcha de sa femme « Dieu qu'elle est belle » et l'embrassa avec tous l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Puis très lentement il prit son fils dans ses bras et fit de même, il se mit alors a pleuré. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'une famille. Il avait eu Fin, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là il tenait la seul personne qui partageait son sang.

" Tu vas finir par noyer ton fils si tu continue. " Plaisanta la nouvelle mère.

" Beuu ! "

Will tira la langue d'une façon très mature et reporta son attention sur le bambin. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et avait déjà, comme tous elfes, sa couleur définitif. C'est des yeux bleus foncé avec des reflets violets qui regardèrent son père pour la première fois.

**o0o**

**Ecosse, Pré-au-lard :**

Quelque mois plus tard alors que Riku dormais tranquillement dans son berceau, une femme passait un entretient pour un poste de professeur de divination a Poudlard. Elle était dans un des salons privés de la tête de sanglier, accompagné d'un sorcier que tout le monde respectait, Albus Dumbledore.

" Alors quels sont vos qualifications Mme Trelawney ? "

" Je suis la petite fille de la grande voyante Cassandra Trelawney. J'aie hérité de ses dons de voyances et je... "

" Que vous arrive-t-il !? "

"_ Bientôt le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra...il sera plus malveillant, plus puissant que jamais...Alors viendra le lien entre les peuples...il combattra et détruira les ténèbres... _"

Elle avait parlé d'une voix grave et le directeur reconnue là une prophétie. Ensuite Trelawney sortie de sa transe et continua de parler comme si de rien n'était. Le directeur se soucieux de la prophétie engagea Sibylle Trelawney comme professeur de divination a Poudlard, ainsi il pourrait la garder en sécurité.

Une heure après avoir installé sa nouvelle collègue, Albus repensa à la prophétie qui lui avait été faite.

_Bientôt le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra...il sera plus malveillant, plus puissant que jamais... _« Aucun doute elle parlais de Voldemort. Celui-ci va réapparaitre plus puissant qu'il ne l'était avant que je ne le batte. »

_Il combattra et détruira les ténèbres_ « Là aussi aucun doute, c'est forcement moi. Je recommencerais comme la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard. »

Mais il fut interrompu par une tête dans la cheminé. La tête de James Potter.

" Professeur venez vite Lily vient d'accoucher ! "

L'homme disparut de l'âtre, puis le directeur y entra en annoncent " St Mangouste" et il quitta son bureau dans les flammes vertes. Il arriva dans le hall d'accueille de l'hôpital pour sorcier et alla directement a l'étage où Lily Potter venais de mètre au monde un jolie petit garçon. Dans le couloir il rencontra les deux anciens maraudeurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ce dernier était accompagné de sa femme, Narcissa Lupin qui allait également accoucher d'ici deux ou trois semaines. Ils s'étaient mariés deux mois après avoir appris la grossesse de Narcissa. Sirius lui était le célibataire de la bande et tous comme James était un très bon auror, donc n'avais pas de problème a ce trouver une fille quant il le fallait.

" Bonjour tout le monde. Comment vas l'heureuse maman ? " Interrogea Dumbledore.

C'est Sirius qui lui répondit en riant. " On en sait rien, on n'a pas encore put les voir. "

Au même moment James sortit d'une des chambres avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage et il invita les quatre sorciers à venir voir le bébé. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre ils virent Lily Evans Potter tenir une couverture, dans laquelle dormait le petit. En voyant les nouveaux arrivants elle leur sourit puis Sirius s'approcha du lit.

" Je peux voir mon filleule ? "

Lily lui tendit son bébé, que l'animagus pris doucement dans ses bras. Il regarda le petit être qui dormais dans ses bras et interrogea Lily et James, qui avait rejoins sa femme.

" Comment s'appel le futur petit maraudeur ? "

" Sirius, Remus, Cissa. " Elle l'appelait par son surnom depuis Poudlard. " Et professeur Dumbledore. Je vous présente le petit dernier de la ligné des Potter, et dont le parrain n'es nul autre que le sorcier qui le tien dans ses bras, Harry James Potter. "

" Et bien, bienvenu parmi nous Harry ! " Le directeur avait les yeux pétillant de malice pendant qu'il parlait.

" OUUUPI ! C'est bien moi le parrain. " Mais Sirius s'arrêta quant il entendit un rire peut discret.

" C'est normal que tu sois parrain étant donné que tu es le seul qui n'aura surement jamais d'enfant. Déclara la femme de Remus.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire et réveillèrent le petit Harry qui dormait dans les bras de son parrain. Quant a Harry il avait ouvert les yeux et observais les individus qui l'entourais. Il y avait un grand monsieur avec un truc blanc qui descendait de sa bouche. Un autre se tenait à coté d'une femme avec un très gros ventre, celui qui le tenais avais des cheveux noir et un sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin un homme se tenait près d'un lit dans lequel une femme rousse le regardait. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes et pour une raisson il se sentait attirer par elle. Il tendit ses petit bras vers elle en poussant de petits gazouillements. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front puis l'homme qui était a coté d'elle parla.

" Regarde Lily, il a tes yeux ! "

Tous se mirent alors à vanter les beaux yeux du jeune bébé, Sirius vantant les cœurs qu'il briserait une fois a Poudlard.

**o0o**

**Japon 1981 :**

Voila plus d'un an que Adandôr avais fait son entrer dans la vie de William et Rose, a présent il était le portrait craché de son père a son âge, mise a part les yeux et les quelque mèche blanche qui montrait clairement le lien de famille avec sa mère. Pour plus de sécurité, Rose lui avait jeté le même sort qu'a elle pour faire disparaître ces oreilles pointues. Il vivait tranquillement dans leur réplique d'Yggdrasil, du même nom. Pour le second noël du petit, les parents de Rose devais venir leur rendre visite.

- Dépêche-toi Will, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

Cela fessait une demi-heure que sa femme se pressait dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner, quand un bruit sourd retenti dans le salon. William alla voir qui venaient d'arriver par la cheminer.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé William avait placé toutes les protections dont il était capable. Ainsi il était impossible de transplaner à moins de cinquante mètres de la barrière qui entourait le domaine. La propriété fessait aussi l'objet du sortilège Filelitas, et c'est William qui en était le gardien du secret. Et enfin pour accéder a leur cheminer il fallait connaître le nom de leur maison, mais ils ne l'avaient dit a personne hormis les parents de Rose.

Comme il s'en doutait, il vit ses beaux parents qui sortaient de l'âtre. Il déposa son fils dans son parc et alla saluer le roi et la reine de Noldor.

"_ Bonjour a tous les deux et joyeux noël._ " Dit le maitre de maison.

La reine vint le prendre dans ces bras pendant que son mari se rendit dans la cuisine pour saluer sa fille. Quelques minutes plus tard tous les quatre individus prenais un apéritif dans le salon devant un bon feu de cheminé. La reine, avec Adandôr dans ses bras, a coté de son mari et Rose sur les genoux de William.

"_ Alors, qui a-t-il de nouveau dans vos vies ?_ " Questionna Rose.

"_ Et bien, hormis le fait que c'est la première fois que nous voyions notre petit fils en un an et demi. Le ministère de Grande Bretagne qui nous méprises et la tristesse de ne plus voir notre fille, tous vas bien._ " Répondit Olwë.

La reine fessait sauté le petit sur ses genoux. Pendant que les autres parlais de tous et de rien lorsque William s'interrompis et regarda le père de sa femme.

"_ Pendant que j'y pense Olwë, ne nous aviez vous pas affirmer que notre enfant serait à coup sûr une jolie petite elfe ?!_ "

Le roi essaya de dissimuler son rire sous forme de toue et Elwë le regarda furieusement.

"_ Tu n'as tout de même pas osé faire ça ?_ " Gronda-t-elle.

"_ Mais enfin m'amoure, il fallait bien que je me venge pour toutes les blagues qu'ils mon faites_. " Puis il ajouta tous bas. "_Et pour toutes celles que le petit nous fera._ "

Ils rirent de bon cœur et passèrent à table et mangèrent la dinde que Rose avait préparé, accompagné de bon vins. Puis ils coupèrent la buche et le petit elfe en mangea en s'en mettant partout naturellement.

Ensuite Rose et Elwë montèrent coucher le petit garçon dans sa chambre, pendant que William et Olwë discutait de choses plus sérieuses.

"_ Tu sais William..._ "

"_ Les seuls fois ou tu ma appeler William sa n'a jamais été bon._ "

"_ En faite, c'est vis-à-vis de ton fils, votre fils devrais-je dire. Tu sais, comme sa mère il héritera un jour du trône de Noldor. Nous les elfes ne pouvons mourir de vieillesse, mais il y a toujours les guerres. Enfin passons, ce que je voulais te demander c'était d'amener Adandôr dans son royaume afin de le présenter à son peuple._ "

"_ Je pense que nous devrions en discuter avec Rose._ " Celle-ci revint justement avec sa mère.

"_ Mon cœur, ton père nous a proposé quelque chose. Il voudrait qu'Adan aille pour rencontrer les elfes. Qu'es ce que tu en pense ?_ "

Elle réfléchie un moment avant de donner sa réponse.

"_ Je croie qu'il devrait passer une enfance normale tant qu'il le peut. Après il sera considérer comme le petit fils des souverains de Noldor. Le petit prince qui accédera un jour au pouvoir, et je voudrais qu'il ce fasse des amis qui le seront pour ce qu'il est et non qu'il sera._ " Expliqua Rose en regardant son mari.

Le roi et la reine se regardèrent un moment puis acceptèrent la requête de leur fille. Adandôr devrais donc venir dans le royaume de Noldor a sa majorité. Rose et William ne lui expliquerais tous qu'un an avant.

**Les reviews fonts toujours plaisir. A la prochaine pour la suite, qui ne viendra pas avant un mois. le premier chapitre est juste mon cadeau de noël.**


	2. Des jours paisibles I

**Merci aux trois personnes qui on laisser un petit mot. Et Excusez moi pour l'attente mais j'aie eu un prtit problème d'informatique.**

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique et sortilèges**

**Chapitre 02 : Des jours paisibles I.**

"Adandôr, mange ! "

"Mama, j'aime pas les ricots verts ! " Se plaignit le petit semi-elfe.

Adandôr Knight avais atteint l'âge des caprices. A deux ans il ne voulait manger que ce qu'il lui plaisait au grand dame de sa mère. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soi, son sorcier de mari rentra dans la salle à manger et ce dirigea vers la chaise pour bébé. Il embrassa au passage sa femme, s'assit a coté de son fils et l'aida à manger. William avais trouvé un emploie de professeur de kendo dans un lycée de la région et était apprécier de ses élèves.

Sa femme, elle, restait chez eux et élevais Adandôr en lui enseignant la langue du vent. Ayant du sang d'elfe dans les veines il pouvait le parler facilement. D'ailleurs il fessait beaucoup rire ses parents lorsqu'il commençait une phrases dans une langue et la finissais dans une autre.

Sa femme le regarda faire manger le petit démon, puis lui demanda.

"Comment c'est passé ta journée mon amour ? "

"Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Le directeur est venu nous rendre visite et a demander une démonstration, et malheureusement il a voulut y participer. Je te laisse imaginer la tête qu'il a fait quant il a perdu lamentablement contre un élève de deuxième année. Résultat, tout le gymnase s'est moqué de lui, ce qu'il n'a pas apprécier. "

Rose éclata de rire. Elle avait déjà rencontré le directeur du lycée ou travaillais son mari, un lycée moldu bien sur. C'était lors d'une réception donner pour le nouvel an, et elle avais vue au premier coup d'œil qu'il était le genre de personne à être imbu de lui-même et ne lui avait pas parlé de la soirée.

"Mais passons, et toi qu'es ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? " Questionna William.

La jeune femme lui raconta sa journée. Qu'elle avait passé a joué avec Adandôr ou lui apprendre sa langue natale. Puis vers midi il s'était passé une chose incroyable.

_**Flash back :**_

Rose débarrassa la table pendant qu'Adan gambadait dans la maison avec ses deux peluches, un petit dragon noir et un loup blanc. Puis sa mère le rattrapa et monta le coucher dans sa chambre.

Adandôr dormais tranquillement après avoir mangé. Rose lisais tranquillement dans le jardin a l'ombre d'un arbre quant elle entendit de petits cris, prouvant clairement que Adandôr était réveiller. Elle monta le chercher et redescendit dans le jardin.

" _Adandôr, tu reste là où je peux te voir._ "

"_ Oui maman. _"

Puis il alla jouer dans son coin préférer, sous un cerisier en fleur près de l'étang. Sa mère le surveillait du coin de l'œil et quant elle tourna la tête pour lui demander s'il avait faim. Rose se mit immédiatement paniquer quand elle ne vit plus Adandôr et que ses deux nounours étaient à terre.

"_ Adan ! ADANDÔR !! OU ES-TU ?!_ "

"_ MAMANNNNN !!!_ " Pleura le petit.

Rose leva la tête vers là d'où venais les cris et vis avec horreur que son fils se trouvais au sommet de l'arbre. William avais coupé les branches de tous les arbres a moins d'un mètres cinquante du sol. Alors une fois qu'elle eu attiré son fils grâce a un sort d'attraction, elle le sera contre elle en pleurant.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

William regarda sa femme puis son fils qui lui souriait.

"_ Tu n'as pas une idée de comment il aurait put se retrouver a cinq mètres du sol ?_ " Demanda Rose à son sorcier.

"_ Eh, pour commencer Adandôr est mon fils donc rien venant de lui m'étonnera. Seulement il n'as pas encore reçut les pouvoirs de Merlin, et j'espère qu'il ne les recevra que dans extrêmement longtemps. Ensuite il est aussi TON fils, et c'est une raison de plus de ne pas s'étonner de ses capacités. Mais je vais essayer une chose_. " Puis il s'adressa au petit. Adandôr, tu sais comment tu es monté en haut de l'arbre rose ?

" Je sais pas. Je jouais et un monstre vert à sauter dehors de l'eau. J'aie eu peur, et maman m'as appelé et j'aie volé dans les bras de maman. "

" Tu veux bien que je fasse de la magie sur toi mon poussin. " Après que son fils est acquiescé il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Adandôr. " _Legilimens !_ "

William voyagea dans les souvenir de son fils deux minutes et quant il rompit l'enchantement, il avait un immense sourire.

"_ Alors !_ " La pressa Rose.

"_ Tu peux être fier de notre fils. Ce qu'il c'est passé c'est qu'une grenouille, très laide, a élu domicile dans l'étant, et aujourd'hui lui a fais peur. Aussitôt Adandôr a utilisé la magie accidentelle pour se maitre hors de porter du "monstre"._"

Rose sera son fils dans ses bras en le félicitant pour ce qu'il avait fais.

**o0o**

Plus les années passaient et plus Adandôr faisait de la magie accidentelle. Changement de couleur de la nourriture, petite lévitation pour attirer des peluches. Cette année il avait eu ses cinq ans et ses parents l'avait inscrit dans une école moldu. Il apprit à lire et compter comme un enfant moldu, quelques fois des choses étranges arrivaient mais rien qui ne pouvait s'arranger avec un charme d'oubliette.

Il se fit même des amis avec qui il passait certain après midi puis quant il commença a mieux contrôler sa magie la vie lui parut mieux. Il pouvait rester chez ses copains et jouer sans qu'uns de ses parents ne viennent pour effacer la mémoire des individus présents. En ce moment Adandôr était dans son jardin avec William et Rose.

"_ Papa, pourquoi papi et la maman de maman, ils ont des oreilles pointus._ " Olwë refusant de se faire appeler mamie ou grand-mère.

"_ Je te l'ai déjà dis Adan. C'est parce qu'ils sont différents de moi et des autres personnes. _" Répondit William.

Adan regarda sa mère qui, quant elle était dans la propriété annulais le sort sur ses oreilles. Elles étaient comme celles de ses grands parents et comme les siennes. Par contre son père avait des oreilles normales et cela l'avait toujours intrigué. Mais William et Rose lui disaient toujours que c'était parce qu'il était différent des autres enfants. Adandôr se contenta de l'explication de son père et savais qu'un beau jour il saurait pourquoi.

**o0o**

C'est donc ainsi que se déroulèrent les onze premières années du fils de celui qui avait sauvé la Grande Bretagne. Avec des questions sans réponses ou encore des réponses partielles. Il savait par exemple qu'une partit de sa famille était elfique et qui vivait dans un royaume très loin. Mais il ne savait pas qu'un jour il gouvernerait ce royaume. Mais Adandôr n'avait pas la tête à chercher des réponses, car aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Adan, il était rentré en sixième_ (je ne sais pas a quoi ça correspond au Japon si quelqu'un le sais prévenez moi, je corrigerais.)_ Et donc en rentrant chez lui il pourrait commencer son apprentissage de la magie, comme son père et sa mère le lui avaient promit.

Il se dépêcha donc de rentrer pour pouvoir enfin faire quelques tours. Arriver a la maison il changea son uniforme pour une tenu décontracter, il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver sa mère. Heureusement il n'eu pas à la chercher longtemps car une note le prévenait que Rose se trouvait dans la salle d'entrainement. Cette salle, il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y pénétrer, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Combien de fois il avait voulus jeté un œil à l'entrainement de son père et moins souvent sa mère. Adandôr arriva donc devant la porte et dégluti avant de frapper, puis entra dès que sa mère l'y autorisa.

"_ Tadaima _! "

La salle n'était pas du tous comme il se l'était imaginer. Adandôr pensait qu'elle serait différente du salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Néanmoins il pouvait voir quelques mannequins dans un coin de la salle ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable de livres.

"_ Alors par quoi on va commencer ? Métamorphose, sortilèges ou bien potion ?_ "S'empressa de demander Adan.

"_ Je voie que tu es pressé, mais avant d'entamer la première leçon, je voudrais te dire plusieurs choses._ "Alors prend place. Après qu'il se soi assis dans un confortable fauteuil Rose reprit_. _" _Premièrement, tous se que je vais t'apprendre ne devra jamais être utilisé devant des moldus. Deuxièmement a partir de tes treize ans tu iras, comme tous sorciers de se pays dans une école pour y étudier la magie mais aussi les matières que tu apprends en ce moment._ "

"_ Elle est où cette école ?_ "

"_ C'est une des écoles du Japon, il y en a une dans chacune des huit régions. Toi tu iras dans celle du Kantõ et tu rentreras normalement tous les week-ends. Mais continuons, tu y apprendras donc tous ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir vivre aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Et enfin troisièmement, ton père et moi allons t'apprendre les arts elfiques_. "

"_ Mais moi je ne suis qu'un demi-elfe. Tu pense que je pourrais quand même y arriver. Et puis je croyais que papa n'était pas un elfe ?!_ "

"_ Il n'en n'est pas un. Mais parmi eux il est considérer comme tel, c'est le seul sorcier à être entré a Noldor et en être sortie, vivant du moins. Tu comprendras un jour, j'en suis sûr. Bon si nous débutions ta première leçon !_ "

Devant la mine réjouit de son fils Rose entrepris de lui enseigner les basses en magie sorcières. A la fin des deux heurs, Adan et Rose descendirent dans la salle à manger où les attendaient William et un succulent repas. William s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa et sourit devant la tête que fessait son fils.

"_ J'allais monter vous chercher. Le diner est près et n'attendait plus que vous._ "

Durant le repas, Adandôr raconta à ses parents ce qu'il avait fait durant cette journée. Puis il détailla sa leçon de magie à son père.

Ainsi ce déroulaient les journées d'Adandôr, le matin il allait a l'école et le soir il apprenait la magie avec sa mère. En ce moment il tentait de réaliser un sort de lévitation, il avait réussit à faire léviter une plume et tentait le coup avec plusieurs objets de la salle.

" Maman ! J'y arrive pas ! " Grogna Adan.

Cela fessait une heure qu'il tentait de soulever un des fauteuils, pendant que Rose pratiquait l'art a l'épée. Elle s'arrêta et observa son fils qui tentait de lever quelque chose de trop lourd pour lui.

" Adan, je t'ais déjà dis de commencer par des objets moins lourd, comme des livres ou des verres. " Répéta Rose Knight.

Son fils la regarda un moment puis relança le charme de lévitation.

" Wingardium Léviosa ! "

Le siège trembla et se leva de dix centimètres pour ensuite retomber lourdement au sol. Le bruit causé par la chute du meuble fit tourner brusquement la tête de Rose dans la direction de son fils, juste à temps pour voir le sourire de celui-ci avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Rose se précipita vers Adandôr et le ramena dans sa chambre. Une heure plus tard William rentra, sa femme alla à sa rencontre et lui raconta les progrès de leur fils. Ensemble ils décidèrent d'initier Adan à la magie elfique, après tous comme il avait du sang d'elfe dans les veines il pourrait très bien s'en sortir.

**o0o**

**Septembre 1992 :**

Adandôr avait eu la chance d'avoir une petite sœur il y a quatre mois. Sa mère avait donné naissance pour la seconde fois, cette fois par contre c'est une petite fille qu'elle avait eu. Il avait été à l'hôpital avec son père et, après le sort d'oubliette aux médecins, il découvrit le visage de Sarah Elwë Knight. Sa nouvelle sœur ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mis a pars les yeux de son père. Lorsqu'ils la virent William et Adandôr se promirent intérieurement de la protéger.

En cet instant il sortait de cour et allait manger dans un coin de la cour. A l'ombre d'un arbre qu'il avait découvert lord de sa première année, le soucie c'est qu'il y avait un petit group de quatre garçons d'une autre classe qui brutalisaient une jeune fille. Il s'avança discrètement et ce plaça derrière le tronc d'arbre pour écouter la conversation.

" ...étin de garçon qui ce croie fort. Tous ça parce que t'es entourer de tes potes. "

" Ecoute la nouvelle, nous sommes tous les quatre tes supérieurs. Tu nous dois le respect ! " Enonça le plus petit d'entre eux.

" Et en quel honneur ?! Tu semble être un parfais idiot, comme ceux qui t'accompagne. " Répliqua la fille.

Adandôr derrière son tronc se retint de rire devant la répartit de la nouvelle élève. Comme aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la rentrer, les étudiants plus vieux essayaient de faire peur aux plus jeunes. A priori cela n'avait pas marché sur cette fille. Adan choisi le moment où les deux individus parlaient en même temps pour sortir de sa cachette et s'assis dans l'herbe contre l'arbre tout en regardant les autres étudiant qui le fixaient avec de grand yeux.

" Oh non ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Continuer je suis impatient de connaitre la fin de cette histoire. "

Les garçons paraissaient sur le point de le tabasser. Ils étaient de la même promotion qu'Adandôr mais s'étaient déjà tailler une réputation de gros bras. La jeune et nouvelle élève semblait, elle, trouver la situation amusante.

« Je me demande ce qui vas arriver » Elle trouvait la situation vraiment amusante.

Finalement le garçon qui avait parlé, Hayako, s'approcha dangereusement du demi-elfe qui ne réagit pas et se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes.

" OUCH ! "

Adan se releva et assena une violente droite à celui qui venait de le frapper. Et quant les trois autres s'avancèrent, la fille mis un coup de sac dans la tête du premier. Les deux dernières personnes restèrent en retraie.

" Alors quoi ?! Vous avez peur maintenant ! "

Les étudiants ramassèrent leurs amis et partirent sans demander leurs restes.

" Je pense qu'ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans cette cour. Au moins dorénavant ces crétins sauront que l'on ne s'attaque pas à Saki Mogi sans y laisser des plumes. " Dit-elle en aparté puis elle se retourna vers celui qui se tenait toujours le ventre. " Bonjours je suis Saki Mogi, enchanter de faire ta connaissance. Et merci d'être intervenu, même si ce n'était pas grandiose. "

" Je suis, moi aussi content de te connaître Mogi-chan. Je m'appel Adandôr Knight. J'aie pour habitude de venir manger ici. "

Saki commença à partir lorsque le jeune Knight la rattrapa pour lui demander de rester.

" Tu sais, tu peux manger ici avec moi. D'habitude je mange seul et ce n'es pas la joie. "

Ils discutèrent pendant une heure puis allèrent en cour. A la sortit Adan vit que Mogi attendait près du portail. Il la rejoint et lui proposa de la raccompagner, sur le chemin, Adandôr apprit que Saki Mogi vivait a une demi heure du collège, qu'elle avait une grande sœur de cinq ans son ainé et que sa seul autre famille consistait a son oncle, sa tante et une cousine qui vivaient en Europe.

Mogi était le nom de son père, il avait épousé la mère de Saki en chine puis était venu au Japon où ils vivaient depuis vingt ans. Physiquement Saki ressemblait à toutes les filles du pays, du moins pour Adandôr. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait dans le coup, des yeux d'un noir plutôt clair et un très beau sourire. Elle mesurait environ un mètre quarante et portait très bien l'uniforme.

C'est ainsi que le fils de Rose et William Knight se fit sa première amie féminine.

* * *

**La suite son les premières années des sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Laissez vos reviews, sa me motivera plus. **


	3. Une vie normale

**« …… » : Pensé**

**Chapitre 3 : Une vie normale...**

C'est dans une jolie chambre de Godric's Hollow, que dormais un jeune enfant de trois ans avec la fille des amis de ses parents. Le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter, son père. Mis à part les yeux émeraude qu'il tenait de sa mère, Lily Potter.

La jeune fille s'appelle Leanne Lupin. Elle était née un mois après Harry, de ce fait ils étaient très proches. Elle avait les cheveux plutôt longs et d'une couleur très clair, les yeux ambre de son père mais aussi son problème de fourrure. Mais grâce à la potion tue-loup que leur préparait Severus Rogue, et au soutient animal des proches, ils passaient toujours les pleines lunes à courir dans le parc de Godric's Hollow.

Harry avait manifesté très tôt de la magie accidentelle. A deux ans, il avait coloré en orange, la peau d'un elfe de maison. La pauvre créature l'avait fait sursauter et il avait fallut deux heurs aux Potter pour retrouver et annuler les effets de la magie d'Harry.

Ensuite il avait continué à faire de la magie, et souvent ce fut le pauvre elfe de maison des Potter qui en faisait les frais.

James Potter aimait énormément sa femme et son fils. A sa sortit de Poudlard, il avait fait sa formation en vue de devenir auror et il était à présent, avec Sirius Black, un des meilleurs aurors de Grande Bretagne. Ils étaient sous les ordres de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui lui-même obéissais a Rufus Scrimgeour le chef des aurors qui avait succéder a Allan Potter lors de sa mort. Mais depuis que les mangemorts avaient presque tous été arrêté, le travail principal des différents aurors consistait a de la protection, lutte contre les infractions ou de petits vols.

Quant à Lily, elle avait fait des études de médicomage et travaillait à mi-temps à Sainte-Mangouste. Le reste de son temps était pour son Harry.

Aujourd'hui il dormait tranquillement avec Leanne, que Narcissa était venue déposer. Cette dernière passait son temps au ministère dans lequel elle travaillait. Et avec Remus qui bossait tout autant ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais Lily aimais bien la fille de ses amis. De temps en temps le fils de Franck et Alice Londubat, le petit Neville. Il faut dire que les trois enfants était née a peut de mois d'intervalles.

**o0o**

Harry était dans le parc de chez lui et fessais une partit de Quidditch avec son père et son parrain. Dans deux heurs ils iraient rejoindre les familles Lupin et Londubat sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter les fournitures des trois futures étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En effet, Leanne, Harry et Neville avait touts les trois eues leur onze ans et entraient cette année dans la plus grande école d'Europe. _**(D'après ceux qui y vont)**_.

" Harry, James, Sirius descendez ! Il faut vous préparer à partir sinon on va encore être en retard. " Rappela la maitresse de maison.

" ON ARRIVE MAMAN. " Lui cria Harry en atterrissant.

D'ordinaire il aurait continué à jouer mais là c'était différent. Il achèterait sa baguette magique ce matin. Et Harry était plutôt impatient, Sirius et son père lui avait dit qu'ils lui apprendraient ce qui avait fait d'eux, les maraudeurs. Bien entendu Lily n'était absolument pas au courant des projets des deux hommes. A savoir, faire d'Harry le cauchemar des professeurs de Poudlard.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient mis le pied à terre, les trois garçons attendaient Lily devant la porte.

" Lily, on va encore être en retard ! " Déclara Sirius en reprenant les mots qu'elle avait utilisés.

" Toi ne me cherche pas ou sinon tu reste et tu garde la maison, Patmol " Gronda-t-elle.

La référence à la forme animagus de Sirius le fit taire immédiatement, car tout le monde savaient que Lily Potter mettait souvent ses menaces à exécution.

A tours de rôle ils entrèrent dans la cheminé pour ce rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Là bas ils retrouvèrent Remus, Narcissa et Leanne Lupin ainsi que les Londubat. Remus les accueillie et après les politesses, ouvrit le passage pour le Chemin de Travers.

" Ca m'étonne que vous soyez tous à l'heure. " Dit-il en direction de Lily. " Habituellement vous avez toujours dix ou vingt minutes de retard. "

" Cette fois Messieurs Potter et Black on bien gentiment abandonner leurs ballais pour que nous soyons a l'heure. "

Justement les dits Potter et Black étaient près a rentré dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et si Alice ne les avait pas arrêté, il aurait fallut compter une heure avant qu'ils n'en sorte.

C'est alors que Remus eu une brillante idée.

" On va se séparé, j'irais avec Alice et Franck acheter les livres. James et Sirius vous allez chercher leurs uniformes pendant que Lily et Cissa vont prendre le nécessaire pour les potions. Et vous les enfants, allez donc chez Ollivanders pour trouver vos baguettes. "

" Mais Remus, c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et pas l'inverse. " Proféra Sirius dans une imitation du vendeur de baguette.

Les adultes rirent en ce souvenant de leurs propres achats de l'artefact.

" Et pourquoi c'est papa qui va acheter nos uniformes ? "

" Pour la simple raison qu'il est aussi doué en potion, que Sirius est dressé. " Déclara Remus.

Puis tous partirent dans des directions différentes. Les enfants courants pour trouver la baguette qui leur correspondrait. Sirius et James pour en finir le plus vite possible avec la corvée qui leurs avait été imposé.

Lily et Narcissa se retrouvèrent donc a marcher dans la rue principal en direction de l'apothicaire.

" Ça fait drôle non ? Je me revoie encore parcourir ces mêmes rues lors de mes onze ans. Et là, j'accompagne ma fille qui prépare sa rentrer a Poudlard. "

" C'est sûr que ca rappel des souvenirs. " Affirma Lily en regardant le magasin de baguette. " Je suis sur qu'à Poudlard tu ne t'imaginais pas ça ? "

" Eh bien si, à partir de la septième année en fait. Tu sais qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé, je lui dois beaucoup. " Dit-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son amie.

« C'est vrai qu'il a fait beaucoup, et pas seulement pour toi »

Lily se souvint alors de la première fois où elle l'avais vue. Elle avait onze ans et suivais Severus Rogue sur le Chemin de Travers. Elle venait de trouver sa baguette lorsque des explosions retentirent dehors. Puis un homme, que plus tars elle identifiera comme un mangemort, entra et commença a jeté des maléfices sur les étagères qui brulèrent. Aussitôt une des personnes, qui achetaient eux aussi leur baguettes, se jeta sur l'homme en lui plantant un couteau dans l'abdomen tout en lui mettant une main sur la bouche. Ensuite il avait plaisanté avec son amie. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour là.

" Lily !? Tu vas bien, tu as l'aire perdu dans tes pensés. " Questionna Cissa.

" Non, non. Tous vas pour le mieux, je pensais juste aux changements qu'il avait apporté dans nos vies. "

Narcissa ce souvint a son tour des changements apporté dans sa vie a partir de la sixième année. Tout d'abord elle s'était faite des amis, un petit ami, et échapper a un mariage sans amour. Et avait participé a la chute du seigneur des ténèbres aux coté des ses amis et de Dumbledore. Enfin elle avait maintenant un mari qu'elle aime et une fille. Elle regarda le bracelet qu'elle avait eu le noël de cette année là, et demanda.

" Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve ? Après Poudlard je lui envoyé des lettres, mais un jour il n'a plus répondu. Et les hiboux revenaient avec mes lettres, comme si... " Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les hiboux sorciers était connu pour toujours trouver le destinataire, où qu'il soit.

" Ne t'en fais pas Cissa, il n'est pas mort. Comment peux tu pensé ça après avoir été au collège avec lui ?! "

Les deux femmes rirent tout en achetant les fournitures pour leurs enfants. Puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe et rentrèrent.

**o0o**

Le 1er septembre arriva vite pour les différents adultes mais trop lentement pour les futures premières années. Encore une fois la troupe de sorciers se rassembla et arriva ensemble sur le quai 9 ¾. La locomotive du Poudlard Expresse fumait déjà et devait partir dans les vingt minutes. Ils étaient arrivés en retard car la veille c'était la plaine lune et deux des individus dormaient encore à moitié.

Après avoir dit au revoir a leurs parents, subit les embrassades des mères et les dernières recommandations de deux des maraudeurs. Les enfants montèrent dans le train pour trouver un compartiment de libres. Ils s'installèrent dans le premier qu'ils trouvèrent vide et commencèrent à parler de Poudlard. Cinq minutes après le départ de train une fille aux cheveux bruns entra dans le compartiment avec un garçon aux cheveux roux.

" Salut, on peut s'installer avec vous ? La plupart des autres sont pleines" Expliqua la brune.

Harry lui montra la banquette et les nouveaux arrivants s'y installèrent, après avoir hissé leurs valises dans les filets. Harry commença les présentations.

" Bonjours, la fille qui est entrain de lire c'est Leanne Lupin, lui c'est Neville Londubat et moi c'est Harry Potter. "

" Je m'appel Hermione Granger. "

" Et je suis Ron Weasley. Tu as dit Potter et Londubat, comme les aurors ? " Questionna le roux.

" Ouai ! " Répondit Neville très fière.

" Qu'es ce que c'est des aurors ? " Interrogea Hermione. " Je suis une fille de moldu. " Ajouta-t-elle.

" Se sont la police des sorciers en quelque sorte. " Leanne avait parlé sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Hermione sortit a son tour un livre et s'y plongea, pendant ce temps les trois autres sorciers jouaient a la bataille explosive. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et quant la nuit commença a tombé la petite troupe était devenu amis avec Ronald Weasley, Hermione n'ayant pas décroché de son livre. Arriver dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard, un homme a la taille disproportionner appela les premières années. Il les amena près du lac pour la traditionnelle traverser. Harry, Ron et Leanne montèrent dans la même barque. Tendit que Neville et Hermione montèrent avec un autre garçon.

Arriver dans le château, ils furent accueillit par la directrice adjointe. Le professeur McGonagall les dirigea vers une petite pièce.

" Bienvenue, dans un instant vous allez être répartit dans l'une des quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. " Elle regarda dans l'ouverture d'une porte et se retourna vers les élèves. " Bien, la répartition va pouvoir commencer. "

Elle ouvrit les porte de la grande salle d'un coup de baguette et entra, suivit de la centaine d'élèves qui entraient pour la première fois dans la majestueuse salle. Ils la suivirent jusque devant la table des professeurs, devant celle-ci, il y avait un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et le silence ce fit immédiatement.

" Nous allons maintenant procédé à la répartition de nos première années. Professeur McGonagall si vous voulez bien. "

McGonagall s'avança avec dans une main un parchemin et de l'autre, elle souleva le chapeau.

" Quant j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais le choipeau sur votre tête et nous saurons quelle sera votre maison pour les sept prochaine années. "

" Hannah Abbot"

La jeune fille aux nattes blonde s'avança et mis le choipeau sur sa tête. " Poufsouffle. "

" Terry Boot. "

" Serdaigle. "

Les étudiants passèrent les uns après les autres sous le choipeau. Hermione et Neville fut envoyé a Gryffondor, ainsi que Leanne.

" Draco Malefoy. "

Draco est le fils de Lucius Malefoy et d'une sang pur. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'est Lucius qui avait choisi son nom. Et qui lui avait inculqué les choses à savoir. Et à peine le vieux chapeau eu effleurer les cheveux qu'il envoya le blondinet à Serpentard. _**(D'ailleurs le nom a changé Drago/Draco.)**_

" Harry Potter. "

Harry s'avança droit en digne fils de James Potter. Et tout comme Draco quelques secondes plus tôt, dès que le Choipeau toucha ses mèches rebelle, il envoya Harry a...

" Gryffondor. "

Harry alla s'asseoir a la table des rouge et or, bientôt suivit par Ronald Weasley. Ils s'assirent et Albus Dumbledore se leva.

" Bonsoir a tous. C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouveau visage ou de revoir les anciens. Je tiens à vous énoncer certains points du règlement intérieur de l'école, la forêt qui borde l'école est, comme son nom, interdite. Ensuite les duels sont également exclues, et enfin la liste des objets prohibées et affiché dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Il y a bien entendu d'autres articles que vous devez connaître.

Cette année le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera le professeur Quirrell. "

Les étudiants applaudirent le nouveau professeur. Le directeur leur souhaita un bon appétit et les différents plats apparurent.

**o0o**

Les journées passèrent sans incident notable, dû moins jusqu'au soir d'halloween. Ce soir là, pendant que tous le monde mangeaient dans la grande salle, le professeur Quirrell entra en trombe dans celle-ci et hurla qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots juste avant de s'évanouir.

Les élèves s'étaient mis a criés et a partir mais le directeur de Poudlard se leva et ordonna le silence.

" Les professeurs vont m'accompagné dans les cachots, les préfets vont ramener leur condisciples dans les dortoirs. "

Tous obéirent, sauf bien sur trois Gryffondors qui allèrent à la recherche d'une de leur camarade, Hermione Granger. Ils la retrouvèrent aux prises avec le troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles. A eux quatre ils réussirent a assommé le troll avant l'arrivé des professeurs.

C'est ainsi que le trio devint un quatuor.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs ils tombèrent sur une pièce dans laquelle un énorme chien a trois têtes. Après ils apprirent que le chien gardait la pierre philosophale. C'est Hermione et Leanne qui le découvrirent par hasard en parlant avec Hagrid, un soir de pluie.

Enfin au furent et à mesure que l'année s'écoulait les liens d'amitié du quatuor se resserrèrent. Harry qui avait été intégrer a l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant qu'attrapeur et le match contre Serpentard qu'il avait gagné l'avait rendu plus populaire. C'est parents était venu le voir et l'avaient rassuré.

**o0o**

Bientôt la fin d'année pointa, le quatuor avait subit plusieurs épreuves et finalement ils avaient apprit qu'une personne désirait la pierre philosophale pour l'immortalité. Le professeur McGonagall ne voulait pas les croire. Ensuite Harry, Leanne, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de descendre sous la trappe que gardait le chien, affin d'empêcher Rogue de s'emparer de la pierre.

Ils franchirent les différents obstacles et au finale arrivèrent tous dans la dernière salle. Où ce ne fut pas Rogue mais leur professeur de DCFM qui était devant un très grand miroir.

Alors le professeur attaqua ses élèves mais grâce à l'effort commun, ils réussirent à stopper Quirrell. Et à l'amener devant le directeur ce qui valut a Gryffondor deux cent points.

Malheureusement personne ne vit la forme faite de brume noir s'échapper du professeur et s'enfuir.

**La suite au prochain chapitre. C'est pour ne pas vous habituer à de long chapitre que je l'aie coupé ici. Le suivant sera la seconde a la fin de sixième année des Gryffondor.**


	4. Ou presque

**Je suis désolé pour le retard mais peutx de personnes me laisse de messages alors ça ne m'encourage pas.**

**« …… » : Pensé**

**Chapitre 4 : …Ou presque.**

Harry avait passé la dernière semaine des vacances chez lui à faire ses devoirs. Le reste des vacances, il était soit chez Ron soit chez Leanne. Bien sur ils avaient été acheté leur fourniture et ainsi découvert le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockart. Harry avait entendu sa mère dire, en voyant le professeur, a celle de Leanne.

" Un professeur de défense comme lui, ça me rappel Nelson. "

Elles avaient rient dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott. S'attirant les regards étonnés de la foule. En rentrant le jeune Potter demanda qu'es ce qui les avait fait rire. Et comme souvent sa mère lui raconta une des histoires qui lui était arrivé à Poudlard. Curieusement quant elle arrivait a un certain passage, elle se taisait soudain, les yeux dans le vague.

Il envoyait régulièrement des lettres a Hermione pour lui donner des nouvelles de lui ou de Ron, qui, il le savait, n'aimait pas écrire.

Lucius Malefoy avait fait entrer un vieux livre qui appartenait a son père et qui d'après lui provoquerait de grand dégâts. C'est donc lors des achats de son fils qu'il avait introduit le journal dans les affaires d'une jeune rousse.

**o0o**

Dans son bureau le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, recevait la visite d'un elfe de maison nommée Dobby.

" Vous devez faire très attention Monsieur Dumbledore. "

" Pour la seconde fois, de quoi suis-je en danger ? " Répéta Albus.

" Dobby ne peut pas le dire. Mais des choses horribles son sur le point de se produire, Dobby veux juste protéger celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. "

" Alors aide moi, en me disant ce qu'il va arriver. "

Des bruit se firent entendre et l'elfe de maison eu juste le temps de dire que les choses se répétaient avant de disparaître.

**o0o**

La rentrer ce déroula normalement, Dumbledore était sur ses gardes et parer a presque tous. La petite sœur de Ron, Ginny Weasley, fut envoyée dans la maison des lions. Draco fut intégrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard au même poste qu'Harry.

Tous se passèrent bien pour les étudiants jusqu'au 31 octobre. Alors que le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête fêtait son 500e anniversaire de mort. Une élève sortait des toilettes des filles ne se souvenant pas de se qu'elle y fessait. Et la chatte du concierge fut pétrifier, et un message inscrit sur le mur.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRET A ETE OUVERTE, ENNEMIS DE L'HEITIER PRENEZ GARDE.

Une semaine après un des nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor, Colin Crivey, fut retrouver pétrifier. Lors d'un cours de métamorphose la directrice de Gryffondor expliqua aux secondes année, l'histoire de la création de Poudlard et l'installation de la Chambre par Salazar Serpentard. Ainsi que le monstre qui y résiderait.

Suite à ces évènements, le directeur de l'école donna l'autorisation à Lockart d'ouvrir un club de duel. Le soir arriva et le professeur, après avoir été battu par le professeur de potion, invita deux des élèves à monter sur l'estrade. Harry et Draco se placèrent donc devant tout le monde et après deux minutes de combat Draco utilisa un maléfice plus ou moins noir et Harry dû sauter hors de la trajectoire, tomba de l'estrade et perdit le duel.

Après ça Harry et ses amis apprirent des charmes et maléfices de leurs côtés. Avant noël il y eu une autres agression et cette fois ce fut Leanne qui fut retrouvé pétrifier. Dès lors le reste du quatuor fit des recherches intenses sur le potentiel monstre de la chambre.

" Ca fait des jours qu'on cherche, et Leanne est toujours à l'infirmerie. " Grogna Harry.

Ses amis tentèrent de le motiver mais vers le mois de mai, le pire arriva. Un élève fut retrouvé mort, Marie Little, Poufsouffle de cinquième année et d'origine moldu.

Celui qui mit fin à tous ça fut Albus Dumbledore. Alors qu'il patrouillait dans un couloir, il vit le dos de la créature. Un énorme serpent, un basilic, se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il employa alors toute sa magie dans un sortilège et lança un puissant Stupéfix sur le roi des serpents. Il alerta les autres professeurs et ensemble ils mirent la bête hors d'état de nuire.

La nouvelle fit le tour de l'école et le lendemain le directeur eu le droit aux applaudissements de tous les sorciers et sorcières présents. L'entrer de la chambre ne fut jamais découverte et la jeune rousse s'aperçut de l'effet du journal et le jeta dans le lac de Poudlard.

" Sa fait du bien de te revoir Leanne, tu nous as manqué. " Dit Hermione.

" C'est surtout qu'elle devait aller seul a la bibliothèque. " Surenchérit Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir don elle avait le secret puis monta dans le train qui les ramèneraient a Londres. Ils avaient apprit la démission du pseudo professeur de DCFM avait mystérieusement prit la fuite quant les autres lui avaient demandé de trouver et d'éliminer le monstre.

**o0o**

Alors qu'Harry et Leanne jouaient dans le parc de chez Harry. Très loin de là dans la prison pour sorcier d'Azkaban, un sorcier que tous avaient oublié, se faufilait hors de la prison, avec les sorciers qui était morts.

Le lendemain à la une de la gazette du sorcier, le gros titre apeura la population.

_ÉVASION SPECTACULAIRE D'AZKABAN._

_Hier les gardes aurors de la prison la mieux gardé du monde ont constaté, lors de l'appel, qu'un des prisonniers était absent._

_L'évader est Peter Pettigrow. Il avait été emprisonné pour avoir utilisé plusieurs fois les impardonnables lors de la bataille de_

_Poudlard et s'être rallier a Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pettigrow est le premier sorcier à réussir une telle _

_prouesse. Selon les dirent des aurors, Peter répétait sans cesse qu'il devait aller a Poudlard._

_Pourtant d'après les témoignages, Peter n'était pas un élève très doué. Alors comment, par Merlin, a-t-il put faire_

_une telle chose ? Et pourquoi après plus de seize ans ?_

_Nous vous tiendrons informer de l'enquête sur Pettigrow._

La nouvelle mis les maraudeurs sur la défensive de plus James, Sirius et les autres aurors avaient pour priorité de nouveau capturé l'évader. Bien entendu, le directeur de Poudlard aussi fessait ce qu'il pouvait pour arrêter l'ancien Gryffondor.

Un autre problème arriva en la demande d'Harry à son parrain. Il lui avait demandé comment il pourrait rendre les nuits de pleine lune, plus douce pour Leanne. Sirius alla alors voir James et décidèrent d'enseigner à Harry comment devenir un animagus. Ce dernier sauta de joie, mais les adultes lui demandèrent deux choses en échange. De se déclarer dès qu'il y arriverait et de prendre la relève des maraudeurs. Deux jours plus tard Hermione arriva a Godric's Hollow et apprit le projet de son ami. Bien sur elle demanda d'en faire partit et avec l'accord de James et Sirius, ils envoyèrent une lettre a Ron, qui était en Égypte, pour lui faire part de leurs intentions. Il répondit une semaine avant la reprise des cours en disant que lui aussi il ferait partit de l'aventure.

Leanne fut tenu dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que le trio puisse se métamorphoser.

Les cours reprirent avec deux très grandes surprises pour le quatuor, ou comme ils c'étaient nommé les Quat' or. En effet le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, n'était nul autre que Sirius Orion Black, l'ancien maraudeur. L'autre nouvelle, moins réjouissante fut la cinquantaine de détraqueurs qui avait éluent domicile dans le parc de Poudlard.

Les cours se déroulèrent plutôt dans le calme si on écartait les faits majeurs.

Pendant un match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle, les détraqueurs sont entré sur le terrain. Cela eu pour effet de faire tomber les deux attrapeurs de leurs balais. Harry vit son nimbus 2000, foncé droit sur le saule cogneur et broyer. Par la suite il apprit à produire un patronus avec son parrain. Au bout de quelques temps, il réussit à conjurer un patronus assez efficace.

Le fait que Peter est put pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et en ressortir indemne.

Sans oublier qu'Hermione avait prit plus d'option que ses camarades et devait utiliser un retourneur de temps.

On ajoute a cela les entrainements de trois des Quat' or, pour devenir animagus, qui avançait bien. Ils avaient tous les trois trouvé en quoi ils allaient se transformer. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'a faire petit a petit la transformation en animal.

A la fin de l'année ce fut les Serdaigles qui gagnèrent la coupe des quatre maisons.

En rentrant chez eux les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne ignoraient tous que, quelque part dans un vieux manoir de Little Hangleton un animagus rat dormait dans une des pièces. Dans peut de temps il aurait tous se dont il avait besoin.

**o0o**

Pendant les vacances de l'été 1994, les ministères Britannique, Français et Bulgare organisèrent un événement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis sept siècles. Tous ce passeraient dans l'école de sorcellerie de Dumbledore.

A la rentrer, le directeur annonça a tous les élèves que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu cette année et que les différents ministères avaient choisi Poudlard comme lieu d'accueil. Il expliqua les différentes règles du tournoi ainsi que la limite d'âge. Les frères Weasley furent ceux qui protestèrent le plus suivit des mineurs des autres maisons. Il annonça aussi Alastor Maugrey comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Les délégations des deux autres pays arrivèrent en octobre. Durmstrang, avec son bateau submersible. Beauxbâtons dans son carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés. Le lendemain la coupe de feu, l'artefact magique, désigna les trois champions. Pour Beauxbâtons ce fut Fleur Delacour, Victor Kum pour l'institution de Dumstrang et a Poudlard le champion fut Cédric Diggory.

Le 24 novembre la première tache eu lieu. Elle consistait à affronter un dragon pour récupérer un œuf d'or. Pour prendre l'œuf au dragon tout y passa. De la transformation d'une pierre en chien, en passant par le sortilège de conjonctivite et enfin la mettre le dragon dans une sorte de transe.

Le bal de noël se passa très bien. Harry invita l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang. Ron y alla avec Leanne, n'ayant pas eu le courage d'inviter Hermione. Celle-ci y alla avec l'attrapeur Bulgare Victor Krum. Suite à ce bal, beaucoup de filles de quatrième, cinquième et même sixième année s'intéressèrent au jeune Potter. Harry sortie quelque temps avec la Serdaigle puis ils ce séparèrent.

La seconde tache commença à 9h le 24 février. Pour réussir, les champions devaient descendre dans les profondeurs du lac et secourir la personne qui comptait le plus. Cédric remonta avec sa cavalière, Victor avec Hermione et Fleur abandonna avant d'avoir secourut sa sœur.

Enfin la dernière tache ne se passa pas comme les jurés l'avaient espéré. Un des champions réussit à atteindre le centre du labyrinthe et rencontra un sorcier qu'il n'aurait jamais crue voir.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue du trophée des trois sorciers, Victor se retrouva face à un sorcier chauve aux yeux rouges. Il n'entendit que deux mots avant de voir un rayon vert lui toucher la poitrine.

" Tu sera le premier d'une longue liste qui signera mon retour. " Ricana le sorcier.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une tête de mort verte avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, au dessus du cadavre encore chaud de Krum et disparut.

Les sorciers présents ne surent jamais qui avait tuée le champion. Cédric fut le suivant à arriver près du trophée et s'en empara pour mètre fin au tournoi et avertir Dumbledore.

Immédiatement, le mage blanc alla au ministère pour prévenir Fudge, le ministre, du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Avec pour preuve le fils Croupton qui avait prit l'apparence de l'auror Maugrey durant toute l'année.

« La prophétie se réalise ! » Songea alors le vieux sorcier.

Le ministre ignora l'avertissement de Dumbledore en prétendant que c'était surement un mangemort en cavale qui avait fait ça. Et pourquoi pas Pettigrow lui-même.

Mais Albus savait qu'il était dans le vrai et réuni alors tout les sorciers et sorcières qui pensaient comme lui et reforma alors l'Ordre du phénix. Sirius proposa sa maison comme quartier général. Peut de sorciers vinrent rejoindre les rangs de Dumbledore. Mais Albus pouvais tous de même compter sur les Lupin et sur James et Lily Potter. Il n'oublierait jamais la fois ou la jeune Lily Evans lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la bataille de Poudlard. _**(N'oubliez pas que leur mémoire a été altéré.)**_

**o0o**

Les agissements des mangemorts étaient passé inaperçu pour les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Heureusement que l'Ordre du phénix était là, mais il n'y avait à peine de quoi faire avec la trentaine de sorcier qui composaient. En réalité l'Ordre comptait vingt huit membres parmi lesquels : les frères Dumbledore, James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, les Lupin, Londubat, les plus vieux des Weasley plus quelques professeur de Poudlard ainsi que d'autres personnes qui venaient de différent secteur du monde sorcier.

Les attaques de mangemorts, pourtant évidente, étaient réduit a des fait divers par le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge. Un " accident " était même arrivé au chef du bureau des aurors et c'était James Potter qui lui avait succéda. Harry et les Quat' or entrèrent à Poudlard le 1er septembre pour y faire leur 5ème année. Contre toute attente Sirius Black revint au poste de professeur de DCFM, officieusement il était là pour protéger l'école en cas d'attaque.

Hermione, Ron et Harry avançaient bien dans leur entrainement et Sirius leur avait dit qu'il pourrait se métamorphoser avant la fin de l'année. Ils fessaient également, comme ils l'avaient promis, plusieurs blagues aux Serpentards et moins souvent au reste de l'école. Même si les professeurs savaient qui était derrière ces farces ils n'avaient jamais de preuves et le professeur Black semblait toujours éviter le sujet. Ron et sa sœur entrèrent dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor comme gardien et poursuiveurs.

C'est le lendemain du nouvel an que les trois apprentis animagus réunirent leur transformation.

" Sirius, Sirius. On a réussi, ça y est ! " Harry était tout exciter par se que ses amis et lui venais d'accomplir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la tête des sorciers présent dans la cuisine.

" Qu'es ce qui ce passe ? " Interrogea-t-il.

" Fudge est mort. Il a été retrouvé ce matin dans son bureau avec un mot de Tu-Sais-Qui. " Répondit une sorcière qui était présente.

La nouvelle de la mort de Fudge marqua le retour de la terreur chez les sorciers qui avaient connu le temps du mage noir. Ce fut Rufus Scrimgeour qui prit la place de ministre et décréta que Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu. Dès lors les attaques ce multiplièrent partout en Grande Bretagne. La peur et l'angoisse revinrent.

**o0o**

La sixième année a Poudlard ce passa dans la terreur que le mage noir inspirait.

Les Quat' or, quant à eux fessaient des farces pour détendre l'atmosphère. Les lendemains d'attaque les Serpentard, pour la plupart, avaient toujours un sourire, qui signifiait qu'ils étaient au courant pour les attaques. Le seul fait marquant fut qu'une élève fut directement répartie en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Elle était très gentille et tout le monde l'appréciaient.

* * *

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue mais je pense que le principal de l'enfance des Anglais est là. Je ferrais de Flash Back pour certain moment plus tard. Merci de continuer à lire et de laisser des reviews.**


	5. Des jours paisibles II

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique**

**Chapitre 5 : Des jours paisibles II.**

" Allez dépêche toi Knight-Kun sinon nous allons être en retard. "

Mogi et Knight courraient en ce moment pour aller au cinéma. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis en six mois à peine et, bien qu'Adandôr ait d'autres amis dans sa classe, il préférait passer du temps avec sa cadette. Ils savaient tous l'un de l'autre, ou presque ! Saki lui avait demandé un jour, d'où lui venait le nom d'Adandôr et il lui avait explique que c'était un nom extrêmement rare. Adan voulant dire " Homme " et dôr " Terre " dans une autre langue. Elle avait donc décidé de l'appeler Knight, les proches du jeune adolescent l'appelant Adan.

" De touts façon je suis sûr que ce film ne vaut rien. " Répliqua Adandôr Knight.

A la sortit du cinéma où ils avaient été voir Réservoir Dogs, un film policier de Quentin Tarantino. Adan raccompagna Saki chez elle avant d'actionner le portoloin pour rentrer chez lui.

" Tadaïma ! "

Le jeune Knight alla directement dans la salle d'entrainement pour commencer à faire ses exercices de magie. Pendant ce temps son père et sa mère étaient eux aussi dans la salle mais ne s'entraineraient pas à la magie. On pouvait les voir se battre avec un shinai chacun, **(le shinai est une sorte de katana mais fait avec quatre lattes de bambou attacher entre elles.) **ils virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Rose para un coup puis en profita pour contre attaqué en visant les jambes de son mari. William sauta et se retrouva en l'air, a l'horizontale à tourner sur lui-même, ainsi il déposséda Rose de son arme et plaça la sienne sous la gorge de sa femme. Il avait gagné.

Son fils lui demanda alors de lui enseigner le kendo. Et le lendemain il l'ajouta à sa liste des matières qu'il apprenait.

La fin de l'année approchait et Adan devait parler avec Saki seul à seul. Le moment arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

" Alors qu'es ce que tu voulait me dire ? " Questionna-t-elle.

Adandôr la regarda dans les yeux et commença. " C'est pas facile a dire alors ne m'interrompe pas. On s'entend plutôt bien ensemble et je te trouve très gentille... "

Saki commença a paniqué et voyant ça Adan remis les choses au claire.

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies Mogi-chan, c'est juste qu'au début de l'année prochaine je rentre dans une autre école. Et donc nous ne pourrons nous voir que les week-ends. C'est une école spécial dans laquelle je suis inscrit depuis longtemps."

" Oh. Et bien je suis contente pour toi Knight-Kun " Et elle partit laissant le pauvre Adan seul.

En rentrant chez lui il s'amusa avec sa petite sœur en attendant que son père rentre, alors ils s'entrainèrent pendant deux heurs, d'abord au kendo puis a la magie. Sa mère vint ensuite prendre la relève pour la magie elfique car Adan s'était découvert qu'il avait la maitrise du vent. Et comme il ne maitrisait qu'un seul élément il pouvait ce concentrer dessus avec les conseilles de sa mère. Ils s'exercèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Alors qu'il envoyait une vague plus puissante que les autres sa mère se changea en Lupa sous les yeux abasourdit de son fils.

" _Comment t'as fais ça ?!_ " Demanda le fils Knight.

Devant l'étonnement de leur fils, Rose et William s'aperçurent que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la forme animagus de l'un des deux.

" _Assied toi, vois tu certain sorcier ou elfe peuvent ce changer en animal a volonté. Ils n'ont pas besoin de formule de métamorphose comme tu l'as vu. Se sont ce qu'on appel des animagus._ " Lui expliqua William.

" _Maman, tu peut le refaire ?_ " Après qu'elle se soit métamorphosée en une louve blanche. Adan regarda son père. " _Et_ _toi, tu peut aussi te changer en loup_ ? "

" _Non._ " Rigola son père. "_ Disons que mon cas est a part, j'aie plusieurs formes._ " Il prit d'abord la forme de Sael puis celle de Feles et enfin sa forme humaine. " _Il reste une dernière forme à découvrir, si vous voulez bien me suivre dehors_. "

Rose, Adan et William sortir et sous les yeux ébahie de son fils William prit la forme de Darky. La transformation fut plus douloureuse que les autres car il n'avait pas prit cette aspect depuis longtemps.

" _Pa...papa ? C'est, OUAH. Dra...dragon. Mon père est un dragon._ "

" _Tu veut faire un tour ?_ " Lui proposa Rose. " _Quant ont étaient plus jeune, Will m'emmenait parfois sur son dos._ "

Le dragon se coucha, Rose grimpa dessus habillement et se plaça devant les ailes puis aida son fils et le plaça devant elle. Ensuite William, enfin Darky, Se releva, déplia ses ailes et d'un coup brusque s'envola. Ils passèrent une heure dans le ciel du Japon puis rentrèrent se coucher.

Le jour de la rentrer arriva et Adandôr alla dans sa nouvelle école. Bien sûr le fait de pouvoir faire de la magie à toute heure de la journée aida Adan à s'intégrer. Les week-ends, il retrouva Saki et ils discutèrent de la rentrer de chacun.

Saki déjeunait toujours dans leur coin et Adan avait également trouvé un endroit au calme pour manger à l'école.

L'année continua ainsi. Adan allait à l'école et apprenait plein de choses sur la magie en semaine. Le week-end il rentrait et apprenait à maitriser le vent et commençait son entrainement d'animagus. Il avait vite découvert sa forme mais n'avait pas voulu le dire à ses parents.

Dans sa classe, Adan appris l'art de l'esprit, à savoir l'occlumancie et la légilimencie.

A la fin de l'année, Adandôr maitrisait parfaitement l'élément du vent et arrivait à tenir tête à sa mère pendant trois minutes en pratiquant le kendo.

**o0o**

" Eh, vous avez vue les nouvelles. Même si elles n'on que treize ans, elles sont pas mal. " Déclara un des camarade de classe du jeune Knight.

Adandôr regarda les nouveaux venus et fut surprit de voir...

" MOGI ! " Appela-t-il.

La dite Saki Mogi se retourna et, en voyant son ami courut vers lui.

" Knight ?! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? "

" A priori, la même chose que toi. J'étudie la magie, puisque je suis un sorcier. " Répondit Adandôr en souriant.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation puisque un des élèves de la classe d'Adandôr s'interposa.

" Salut ma belle, tu ne devrais pas parler avec cet idiot. Viens plutôt avec nous, on te fera visiter l'institue. "

Comme Adan n'était pas japonais, beaucoup considéraient qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Heureusement, Riku Kaitani, _**(ne m'appartiens pas, vient d'Eyeshield 21. Si vous ne connaissez pas il ressemble au capitaine de la 10**__**ème**__** division de Bleach) **_son ami intervint.

" Laisse la tranquille Fei, en plus Adandôr est plus doué et fort que toi, tu le sais. "

Sur ces paroles Fei s'éloigna. Et Riku put ce présenter.

" Bonjour, je suis Kaitani Riku un ami de Knight. "

" Mogi Saki, également une amie. " Elle regarda Knight et ils éclatèrent de rire.

" Bien entendu, il a fallut que tu te fasses encore remarquer. " Déclara Adan. " Déjà la première fois que nous nous somme rencontré, elle était dans le pétrin. " expliqua-t-il en direction de Riku.

Ensuite ils allèrent en classe et très vite, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois pour faire leur devoirs, s'entrainer ou autres. Malheureusement Fei n'en avait pas fini avec la nouvelle. Le fait que Knight et Kaitani soient tous deux devant lui en classe n'aidait pas à le calmer. Il décida donc, comme toute bonne brute, de faire payer aux deux étudiants en se vengeant sur leur amie. Il passa à l'action a la fin de l'année.

Saki s'entrainait dans le gymnase, qui servait de classe de duel ou de toute autre classe où il fallait de l'espace. En ce moment elle répétait un sort de Sonorus quant Fei et sa bande entrèrent dans le gymnase.

" Mogi-chan, tes deux gardes du corps ne sont pas avec toi. Tu sais qu'il pourrait t'arriver des choses. "

" Si tu croie que tu me fait peur crétin. "

Deux des larbins se précipitèrent sur elle et la plaquèrent au sol en lui tenant les bras. Un autre lui immobilisa les pieds et Fei s'approcha avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

" Alors Saki, que voudrait tu que l'on te fasse ? Bien entendu nous ayons déjà notre petite idée. "

Saki se débâtie et réussit brièvement à se libérer le bras porteur de baguette, après elle se jeta le Sonorus. Elle y arriva et appela à l'aide juste avant qu'un sorcier de lui jette l'Expelliarmus, suivit d'un Finite.

Saki commença a paniqué et a se débattre. Lorsqu'elle vit Fei voler au dessus d'elle et s'étaler plus loin sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son sauveur qui courait dans sa direction. Il agita sa baguette et les deux mecs qui lui tenaient les bras allèrent rejoindre Fei au sol, ensuite le dernier des sorciers qui l'avait attaqué reçu un magnifique coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe.

" Mogi, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'on rien fait ? " Demanda la voix d'Adan nerveusement.

Saki avait les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur. " Mer...merci. " La sorcière japonaise remarqua alors que ce n'était pas Adan qu'elle serait mais Riku.

Adan, lui se battait contre les trois sorciers qui avaient volé. Il jeta un sort d'entrave à celui qui tentait de le contourner puis un maléfice de Bloc-langue au second et enfin fini le dernier, Fei, a coups de poings.

Fei aurait pût avoir de graves séquelles si Kaitani n'avait pas arrêté Knight. Suite aux faits du gymnase, Fei fut renvoyé de l'école.

**o0o**

L'année suivante Riku et Adandôr entraient dans leurs troisièmes années d'étude pendant que Saki entrait, elle, en seconde. Le jeune Knight avait maintenant quinze ans et Saki quatorze. Les liens entre eux se resserrèrent et en novembre Saki devint la petite amie d'Adan.

Plus le temps passait plus Adan devenait fort. Sa maitrise du vent dépassait celle de Rose et il pouvait presque se changer entièrement en son animagus. Ses grand parents étaient venue le voir le jour de ses seize ans pour lui dire qu'a la rentré prochaine il viendrait dans le royaume de Noldor pendant un an.

Adan accusa la nouvelle, « Je ne verrais pas Saki pendant un long moment. » Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé du royaume natal de sa mère et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Au mois de Juin, Saki et Adan s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement attiré l'un vers l'autre et rompures tout en se promettant de rester amis.

Un autre évènement survint pendant les vacances de cette année là. Alors que les parents de Saki se promenaient, ils furent prit dans une violente explosion qui ne leur laissa aucune chance. Le jour de l'enterrement, Adan était présent pour soutenir son amie, elle pleura contre son torse pendant la cérémonie puis la sœur de sa mère, sa seule famille à part sa sœur, vint la voir.

" Je suis vraiment désoler, mon mari et moi en avons discuté et nous pensons qu'il serait préférable pour toi de rentré en Europe avec nous. Ta mère m'avait un jour, demandé de m'occupé de toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et je lui avais demandé la même chose pour Cho. Bien entendu tu iras à Poudlard, Cho a deux ans de plus que toi mais je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. " Déclara Mme Chang.

Part la suite Saki quitta le Japon. Elle rentra à Poudlard au mois de septembre et fut répartit à Gryffondor en cinquième année.

Après le départ de Saki, Adan passa les mois de juillet et d'août à s'entrainer plus dur. En septembre il se rendrait dans le pays des elfes et il était nerveux. Cela augmenta quand William, Rose, Olwë et Elwë demandèrent à lui parler. Sarah, qui avait maintenant quatre ans, était sur les genoux d'Elwë, sa grand-mère et tout le monde affichaient un air sérieux.

" _Adan. Ce que nous allons te dire est une chose que nous aurions pus te dire il y a longtemps. Quand tu sauras les raisons de notre silence j'espère que tu nous pardonneras de te l'avoir caché._ " Entama se mère.

Adandôr commença à paniquer et a s'imaginer toutes sorte de choses. C'est Olwë qui coupa ses interrogations en lui expliquant.

" _Tu sais déjà que ton père n'est qu'un sorcier._ " Il reçu un coup de coude de sa fille et continua. " _Enfin bref, tu sais aussi qu'il n'as pas d'autre famille que vous. Du coté de ta mère tu sais aussi qui son ses parents et qu'elle est fille unique. Ce que tu n'as jamais su, c'est QUI sont ces parents._ "

" _Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est le rôle de tes grand parents dans la politique elfique._ " Poursuivit William. "_ Depuis longtemps la famille de ta mère, les Agos, son les dirigeants de Noldor. _"

" _Mais vous m'aviez dit que Noldor était un royaume ?_ "

" _C'en est un, et tu as devant toi le roi Olwë, la reine Elwë et la princesse Rose. Tous sont les chefs des elfes des bois et des elfes noirs._ " Continua son père.

Le fils Knight regarda tour à tour les adultes présent dans le salon pour vérifié que personnes ne se moquaient de lui.

" _Donc, si j'aie bien tous comprit. Ma Grand... euh je veux dire Elwë est une reine et mon grand père qui n'arrête pas de me faire des blagues à chaque fois qu'il vient est un roi. Tu es leur fille. Ce qui fait de moi le fils de la princesse, c'est bien ça ?_ " Demanda-t-il en direction de sa mère.

" _C'est ça ! Si nous ne t'avons rien dit, c'est pour que tu grandisses comme tous le monde. Et ne t'en fait pas la famille du coté de ton père est aussi compliqué que la notre._ "

" _Et je t'en parlerais plus tard, tu en a assez eu pour l'instant._ "

" _Ce qui signifie que je vais dans un endroit où tous les elfe saurons qui je suis ?_ " Souffla Adandôr Knight.

" _En fait seul les elfes vivant au palais, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous venons nous aussi avec toi. Will a des choses à faire et ce sera plus pratique pour tous. _" Calma Rose en serrant son fils. Il ne lui en voulait pas et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

" _Alors en route pour le royaume des elfes !_ " Dit Adan avec entrain.

* * *

**Là, je posse les basses pour la suite, s'il y a des erreurs chronologique dites le moi que je les moi un petit mot s'il vous plaît. A bientôt**.


	6. Retour au pays

**Merci a klaude qui suit ma fiction et qui me laisse beaucoup de Reviews.**

* * *

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts**

***Riku Kaitani* : Japonais**

**Chapitre 6 : Retour au pays.**

" Franchement vous auriez put me dire que le Noldor ce trouvait au Royaume Unis. De quoi j'aie eu l'air en parlant japonais a notre arriver. " Rouspéta Adan.

" Peut être, mais c'était très drôle et surtout la tête du moldu. Le pauvre il ne devait rien comprendre. " Ricana Rose.

Ils venaient tous les quatre d'arriver au Royaume Unis, William les avait téléportés dans Londres et Adan s'était empresser de demander où ils étaient, dans combien de temps ils arrivaient a Noldor et tous ça en japonais. Les différents passants regardaient la petite famille, qui semblait européenne, parlé en japonais. Les Knight ce dirigea vers un coin tranquille d'une rue et transplana devant une très grande montagne.

Adandôr admira, comme son père l'avait fait quant il était petit, la cité tailler dans la pierre noir. Ils entrèrent, Will, Rose et Sarah vêtus de capes elfiques avec des fils d'or brodé dessus. Sarah courut devant le reste de la famille et entra la première dans la salle du trône. Il devait y avoir une dizaine d'elfes qui regardèrent la petite elfe qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Pour le retour à Noldor tous les Knight, à une exception, avaient annulé le charme sur leurs oreilles.

Un des elfes s'approcha de Sarah et se mis a sa hauteur.

" _Tu ne devrait pas être ici petite. _" Dit-il. Puis il remarqua les trois individus qui entraient à la suite de la petite.

" _Sarah, je t'aie déjà dis de ne pas courir n'importe où !_ " Déclara Rose.

La fillette alla rejoindre ses parents, ensuite ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la foule qui s'écarta sur leur chemin. William portait une tenue d'elfe noir avec l'ancienne cape de son père, Rose préférait ses vêtements d'elfe ''mixte'' et Adandôr portait la même chose mis a part la cape, c'était la cape dans laquelle William avait été découvert par les elfes. Sarah avait choisi de se mettre à la mode des elfes des bois.

" _Je vous souhaite le bonjour Eldar._ " Avança William en regardant l'elfe qui avait parlé à sa fille. " _Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous somme vue._ "

L'elfe Eldar était un des deux elfes qui avaient découvert William quant il était bébé, c'est aussi lui qui avait assuré la protection de Rose lorsqu'elle était a Poudlard, du moins jusqu'à la venu de Will.

Eldar regarda un moment la personne en face de lui avant de la reconnaître et par la même occasion l'elfe qui était a ces côté. Il s'inclina immédiatement face à Rose. Les autres, comprenant de qui il s'agissait en firent de même tendit que William s'inclinait devant le roi et la reine.

" _A tous ceux qui ne les auraient pas reconnus, je vous présente notre fille Rose Agos Knight, le dragon noir William Knight et leurs enfants._ " Précisa la reine. " _Maintenant laissez nous !_ "

Tous les elfes sortirent de la salle et laissèrent les six membres de la famille royale seule. Il y eu de grandes embrassades et après avoir visité le palais, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ils allèrent s'installer dans un appartement que William connaissait bien.

" _Nous n'y avons jamais touché depuis ton départ. _" Annonça Olwë.

Ils étaient en ce moment dans le salon de l'ancien chef de la garde royal et William avait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il expliqua ce qu'il lui arrivait quand Adan lui demanda.

" _C'est dans cet appartement que j'aie passé dix année de ma vie. Je me souviens encore de Rose, de vos majestés ou de Finwë, entrant dans cette pièce avec pour intention de me botter les fesses._ "

Sarah regarda son père et en lui demandant si il faisait des bêtises.

" _Quant j'étais petit, oui. Mais il ne faut pas en faire et ton grand père n'est pas un exemple. Comprit ma princesse ?_ "

Sarah hochât la tête de haut en bas très rapidement, mais William savait que cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'en faire. Après tout, elle n'était pas la fille de Rose et William sans raison. Déjà son frère aimait bien la plaisanterie.

**o0o**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivé de la famille Knight et les enfants s'étaient adapter très vite. Sarah courait partout et était connu de tous les gardes du palais, il arrivait souvent qu'elle se perde et donc qu'un garde la retrouve et la ramener dans l'appartement.

Rose retrouva vite ses habitudes et fut la première a transformé la salle du trône en une pièce rose bonbon avec des poids bleus. Deux jours après c'est elle qui ce retrouva avec les cheveux de la couleur de la pièce.

William avait passé son temps à réfléchir. Olwë lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui lui avait fait un choc.

**Début du flash back**

William venait de se réveillé et se rendit dans la cuisine afin préparer à manger pour sa famille. Olwë s'y trouvait déjà ainsi que le petit déjeuné, il avait l'air plus que nerveux.

" _William, assied toi je t'en pris. Hier je n'aie rien voulut dire, mais il ce pourrait que Voldemort soie de retour._ "

Will recrachât se qu'il était entrain de boire et demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

" _Nous n'en n'étions pas sûr à cent pour cent. Il serait revenu depuis plus d'un an mais ce cachait. Le ministre de la magie est mort en début d'année, officialisant son retour._ "

" _Que voulez vous que je fasse ? S'il est vraiment revenu comment pourrais-je tué un homme qui ne peut mourir ?_ "

Il n'avait rien dit a Rose pour ne pas l'inquiété. En revanche lui, le fait que Voldemort es put survivre a son attaque, cela le perturbait.

**Fin du flash back.**

William avait prit une décision, il n'allait pas participer a cette guerre de façon active. Mais il irait voir les différents peuples du vent pour les convaincre de ne pas se ralliée a Voldemort.

« J'aie déjà les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs, les centaures ce rangerons selon les étoiles. Il faudrait aller voir les néréides et les fées. J'aie un doute sur les géants et sans compter les vampires. »

Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement de l'appartement où Adan s'entrainait avec Eldar. William entra et vit son fils faire un duel élémentaire. Ce genre de duel était basé sur la maitrise d'un ou plusieurs éléments. Les duellistes devaient se servir uniquement de l'élément qu'ils contrôlaient. En l'occurrence le vent pour Adandôr et le feu pour Eldar. Adan avait déjà de l'expérience contre le feu et le vent grâce à ses parents. Et avait quelques tours qu'il n'avait jamais montrés pour le moment.

Eldar envoya une boule de feu avec son poing, Adan l'évita et répliqua par la même chose. Quant il maitrisait le vent et qu'il le condensait, il apparaissait aux yeux des autres. Donc la boule d'air fonça sur Eldar qui sauta pour l'éviter, mais il était trop tard, il était tombé dans le piège d'Adan. Une fois en l'air on ne peut plus rien éviter, il envoya encore trois bulle d'air consécutive qui finirent le pauvre elfe.

" Clap, clap, clap. " William applaudit son fils et aida l'elfe à se relever.

" _Tu m'as étonné Adan. Tu t'améliore chaque jour, c'est plutôt bon. Mais que ferait tu contre une personne qui connaitrait ta stratégie ?_ "

" _C'est simple, j'en élabore une autre le moment venu._ " Répondit Adandôr Knight.

" _L'adversaire ne te laissera surement pas le temps de le faire._ "

" _Sauf si je le fait pendant que j'attaque._ " Répliqua-t-il.

" _Tu sait mon fils. Ce n'est pas en attaquant que l'on gagne une bataille, mais en ce défendant et en étant plus intelligent que la personne d'en face._ " Déclara William avec une sagesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

**o0o**

Au mois de septembre, alors qu'il lissait tranquillement une histoire a Sarah dans sa chambre, Adan eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre de Saki.

**« *Cher Adan Knight.**

**J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne tabasse pas trop de gens. Evidement, maintenant que je suis partit tu n'as plus aucune jolie japonaise à sauver mais bon fait comme tu veux. Moi je vie en Angleterre depuis trois mois et je ne m'adapte toujours pas a la nourriture.**

**Mon oncle et ma tante son très gentils avec moi et je sortais souvent avec ma cousine pendant l'été. Là nous sommes toutes les deux dans une école pour sorciers. Je n'ai le droit de rentrer que pendant les périodes de vacances mais ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout...enfin tu m'as comprise. Poudlard, c'est le nom de l'école, est très différent de celle où nous allions. Ils ont un système de dortoirs qu'ils appellent, maison. Il y en a quatre, moi je suis a Gryffondor qui selon mes camardes est la meilleur, je suis sûr que les autres dissent pareille de la leur. Là bas il nous répartisse selon notre âge, donc je suis en cinquième année. Quant on répond bien aux questions les profs nous donnent des points, mais je n'ai pas encore tous comprit.**

**Les étudiants sont plutôt sympas avec moi. Je ne suis avec eux, que depuis deux semaines. Heureusement ma tante m'as jeté un sort qui me permet de parler anglais et je peux te dire que sa facilite la vie. Je me suis fait une amie, elle est vraiment gentille et fait partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison.**

**Assez parler de moi. Comment tu vas sans ta charmante et super amie ? Et donne moi aussi des nouvelles de Riku.**

**Je te laisse mon amie m'appelle, répond moi.**

**Saki Mogi. **

**PS : Comme tu le vois, j'écris en japonais car mon amie regardait par-dessus mon épaule alors répond en japonais.* »**

« Elle est toujours la même. » Se dit Adan. Puis il se mit à écrire une lettre pour lui répondre.

**« Très chère jolie japonaise.**

*** Je suis enchanté que tu te plaises chez ta famille, pour la nourriture je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien y faire.**

**Je vais bien et Sarah te passe le 'Salut Saki'. Je ne peux pas te donner des nouvelles de Kaitani car en ce moment ma famille et moi ne sommes plus au Japon. Inutile de me demander où, je ne te le dirais pas. Alors comme ça tu passe de la seconde à la cinquième année juste en changeant de pays, c'est cool. Ton amie, elle est comment ? Oh j'allais oublier, qui a tu contrarier le premier jour a Poudlard, c'est un nom de gâteau si tu veux mon avis.**

**Je dois moi aussi te laisser car ma sœur veut connaitre la fin de l'histoire, et j'ai moi aussi des choses à faire.**

**PS : J'espère que ton amie était là quand tu as reçu ma lettre et qu'elle ais lut l'entête.* »**

Il envoya la lettre en souriant puis il retourna à sa lecture. Ils continuèrent leur correspondance pendant toute l'année.

**o0o**

Au cours des moments pendant lesquelles il ne s'entrainant pas, Adandôr apprenait à être un bon héritier de la famille elfique. Entre les cours de politique et les autres sur l'histoire elfique. En lissant les archives de la bibliothèque royal, Adandôr fut surprit par un dossier qui portait le nom de son père.

« _Archive rédiger par Olwë Agos, roi des elfes des bois._

_Un jeune sorcier vient d'arriver dans le Noldor, c'est un bébé de deux ans nommée William Knight. Ma femme, Elwë Agos reine des elfes noirs, a accepté qu'il vive parmi nous. La cape dans laquelle il était enveloppé est son seul bien. Les seules autres choses que nous savons sur lui sont, qu'il a un tatouage dans le dos et son nom. Celui-ci est donné dans la lettre ci-jointe._ » Adan lut la lettre faite par sa grand-mère paternel puis repris sa lecture du dossier. « _Le petit a été confié à Finwë, le chef de la garde royal et sera élever comme un elfe._ »

« _Archive écrite par Finwë, chef de la garde royal._

_6 novembre 1963 : Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire du petit sorcier mais un événement non désirer est venu perturber la fête. Les vampires ont attaqué le royaume, nous somme sortit pour les combattre. Pendant que tous le monde se battaient, William sous la forme d'un dragon noir, est sortit du palais et s'est ranger de notre côté. Grâce à lui nous remportâmes la victoire, mais le roi et la reine ont dues me raconter ce qu'ils savaient sur le sorcier. A savoir, qui était son ancêtre, la légende qui l'entoure et enfin la promesse de l'avenir que nous offrait le descendant de Merlin._ »

« _Archive consigner par Elwë, reine des elfes noirs_

_Aout 1971 : La princesse Rose et William viennent de rentrer de Londres, où ils ont acheté leurs baguettes. Il y a eu une attaque et William a tué pour la seconde fois._

_1973 : Aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable pour le peuple elfique. William Knight est le premier sorcier a quitter Noldor, en vie. Il y a deux jours les vampires ont de nouveau attaqué avec les mangemorts pour escorte. Finwë m'a protégé en ce mettant entre moi et un Avada. Suite a ça William a décidé de partir pour parfaire son entrainement._ »

Les archives continuaient mais Adandôr s'arrêta de lire. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le bouleversa et chaque fois qu'il voyait son père, il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître. SON propre père, et lui par la même occasion, était le descendant du grand Merlin. Même au Japon il était connu, pas comme au Royaume Unis, mais quand même.

Le reste de l'année, il l'a passa à lire les archive, maitriser l'air et perfectionner sa magie. Dans les archives, il apprit que son père connaissait des sorts uniques et donc il lui demanda de lui enseigner. Il lui révéla aussi ce qu'il avait lut dans les archives, cela les rapprocha beaucoup.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de fini, a bientôt pour la suite. Vous avez remarqué que le « **Très chère jolie japonaise **» n'était pas écrit en japonais.**


	7. Les vacances de l'été 97

**Beaucoup de personnes trouvent cette histoire nulle mais j'écris les chapitres en même temps de deux histoires.**

* * *

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 07 : Les vacances de l'été 97.**

" Allez, dépêche toi ! "

Pour la troisième fois, Ginny appela son amie. Celle-ci était dans la salle de bain depuis trente minutes, les cours commençaient dans une heure et aucune des deux n'avaient mangé. Finalement Saki sortit et fit un sourire hypocrite à la jeune Weasley, qui fila dans la douche. Un quart d'heurs plus tard elle en sortit et elles descendirent dans la grande salle.

" Vous voila enfin, nous allions venir vous chercher dans un moment... "

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car le bruit des hiboux et chouettes qui entrèrent dans la salle la coupa. Elle déplia vite la gazette et annonça que Vous-Savez-Qui avait encore frappé. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué un village moldu et IL était présent. Bilan, une centaine de morts, et autant de blésés.

Soudain alors que touts les oiseaux étaient repartis, un autre volatile fit son entrer dans la salle. Il était déjà venu pendant toute l'année, mais d'habitude il venait en même temps que les autres et passait inaperçu. Aujourd'hui pourtant, touts les élèves virent le magnifique faucon. Un faucon sacre pour être précis, ils ne vivent pas en Grande Bretagne et donc aucuns jeunes sorciers n'en avaient vue.

Le faucon se posa devant Saki à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait une lettre accroché à sa patte, que Saki s'empressa de détacher pour que l'animal puisse repartir.

" C'est de ton ami ? Celui qui écrit toujours en japonais. " Demanda Ginny pendant que Saki dépliait la lettre.

" Oui c'est lui. Mais je ne comprends pas d'habitude il ne m'en écrit qu'une par semaine. "

**« Salut belle Mogi !**

**Je sais que tu as déjà reçu mon autre lettre mais mon père vient de me dire une chose. Cet été nous partons au bord de la mer et il m'a demandé si j'invitais quelqu'un. Alors je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais au mois d'aout. Nous serons tout le mois a la plage mais si tu pouvais te libéré une semaine sa me ferrais plaisir de te revoir.**

**Demande a ta famille et répond moi via Estariol, c'est le faucon, appel le et il viendra.**

**Sinon j'espère que tu passeras de bonne vacances, on ce reverra vite. Désolé d'avoir écrit en anglais, je n'aie pas fait exprès.**

**Adandôr. »**

" Belle Mogi. " Pouffa la rousse a ses côtés. " Alors comme ça, tu as un admirateur autre que ton japonais, hein. "

" Mais non. C'est, le japonais. Bon il faut que je parle à Cho. "

Saki se leva et alla à la table des Serdaigles pour parler avec sa cousine. Cinq minutes après elle revint en courant à sa table et griffonna sa réponse sur un parchemin.

**« Je serais libre la seconde semaine d'aout. Mais il faudra que quelqu'un vienne me chercher à l'adresse ci jointe. Je suis impatiente de te revoir. Mogi. »**

Elle appela Estariol et lui attacha le message à la patte. Ensuite, elle alla en classe de botanie où elle étudia le Mulpa. _**(**__**Marinées, les tentacules de cette plante permettent de composer une solution filtrée idéale pour soulager les blessures)**_

**o0o**

" _Maman, Saki peut venir la seconde semaine d'aoùt. Seulement il faudra aller la chercher chez sa famille. _"

" _D'accord, tu iras la chercher. En attendant ton père t'attend pour tester tes capacités. Il faut aussi que tu sache que nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour toi. _"

" _T'es encore enceinte ? _" S'empressa de demander son fils.

**o0o**

Les semaines passèrent et finalement la famille Knight partit en Martinique pour profiter de la plage. Les beaux parents de William vinrent aussi avec eux, au final c'est six personnes qui s'installèrent dans une chambre d'un hôtel, le Paladien Marouba, qui se situait à quelques mètres de la plage. Ils s'amusèrent tous et prenaient un repos bien mériter pour certain.

Saki avait passé le mois de juillet dans sa famille à faire ses devoirs, sortir avec sa cousine et ses amies. Ensuite elle avait préparé ses bagages pour une semaine au bord de la mer.

" Dit moi, il est comment ce garçon avec qui tu vas passer une semaine. " Avait demandé Cho.

" Je serais aussi avec ses parents. Mais...nous somme sortit ensemble. "

Après qu'elle eu avoué ça a sa cousine l'avait emmené acheter un jolie maillot de bain deux pièces jaune qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

Enfin début aout arriva, de même qu'un sorcier a la porte de la maison des Chang. Il était à peine neuf heurs lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, c'est Cho qui alla ouvrir.

" Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous. " Demanda la jeune asiatique en souriant.

" Désolé de vous déranger de ci bonne heure. Je viens chercher Saki Mogi. "

Cho fut surprise par le sorcier qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un adolescent habiller d'un pantalon et des chaussures blanches, un tee short noir très moulant et d'une veste blanche. L'ami de sa cousine devait mesurer près d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il avait les cheveux d'environ dix centimètres de long, noirs avec des mèches blanches, ils se levaient sur sa tête naturellement ce qui lui faisait des pics. Il avait des yeux d'un beau bleu avec une touche de violet. Cho l'avait littéralement déshabillé du regard pendant une minute et en silence.

" Hem hem. " Cho le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. " Saki est elle là ? " Redemanda le sorcier.

" Oh oui, pardon. Entrez. " Dit-elle en s'écartant pour que le sorcier puisse entrer.

Elle l'accompagna dans le salon et lui demanda de patienter. Ensuite elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour finalement arriver dans la chambre de sa cousine.

" Saki, Saki. Il y a un garçon qui te demande en bas. "

" Mmmm, c'est qui ? " Interrogea-t-elle à moitié endormi. Il faut dire que la veille elle était sortit en boite avec sa cousine.

" Je sais pas il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Mais il est grand super bien habiller et il a les cheveux noir et blanc. "

En entendant la couleur des cheveux du garçon, Saki se releva et descendit quelques marches pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Puis remonta dans sa chambre, pris des vêtements et fila da la douche en disant a Cho que c'était le garçon d'on elles avaient parlé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Saki se rendit dans le salon où elle trouva Adan entrain de discuter avec Cho.

" Ah ! La voilà enfin. " Commenta Cho. " Je vais chercher tes valises Saki. " Et elle remonta les marches.

***** Ca fait longtemps Saki, je suis content de te revoir. *** **Déclara Adandôr en souriant. ***** Je suis désoler d'arriver de ci bonne heurs, mais comme mes parents dorment encore j'aie laissé un mot pour leur dire que je venais te chercher.*****

Saki acquiesça puis alla dire bonjours à son ami. Cho redescendit avec un sac de voyage qui devait appartenir à Saki puis repartit en glissant deux mots à sa cousine.

" Il est mignon. Si tu n'en veux pas je tenterais bien ma chance. "

" CHO ! " Se scandalisa Saki.

" Du calme, après tous il repartira après ces vacances et moi je travaillerait à Pré-au-Lard. "

Cho avait finit ses études cette année et avait trouvé un boulot dans la boutique de Gaichiffon. Et commençait la semaine prochaine. Elle repartit en disant au revoir à sa cousine et au sorcier, en se collant très, trop, près de lui.

**o0o**

POP ! Adan venait de transplaner dans la chambre avec Saki. C'est la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Sarah pendant la semaine. Il était environ dix heurs et, après qu'ils se soient changés, ils rejoignirent les grands parents, les parents et la sœur d'Adandôr sur une terrasse pour y manger. Adan avait mis un short de bain tandis que Saki avait son maillot de bain avec un paréo et un tee short par dessus.

***** A voilà la plus belle ! ***** Ria William. Il se reçu deux regards noirs de la part de sa femme et sa fille.

***** Bonjour monsieur Knight, bonjour madame Knight. Salut Sarah ! ***** Elle alla sérer tous les Knight dans ses bras.

***** Arrête de nous appeler monsieur et madame. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, tu peux nous appeler William et Rose. De plus tu es déjà sortit avec Adan l'année dernière. ***** Souffla Rose.

*** **Aller on va tous à la mer. *** **S'enthousiasma la sœur d'Adan.

La semaine fila à une grande vitesse. Le dernier jour de Saki et Adan allèrent se promener de bonne heure. Vers midi, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer et manger. Vers vingt et une heure ils se trouvèrent un coin isolé de la plage, entre de gros rochets. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher à l'horizon.

***** Alors, tu as passé un bon moi de juillet ? ***** Questionna Adan.

***** Ouai ! Je suis souvent sortit avec ma cousine Cho, sinon j'aie rendu des petites visites a des amies, fait mes devoirs. Enfin se que font les sorcier pendant leur vacances. Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit, tu n'es plus au japon mais tu continu d'apprendre des trucs. *****

***** En effet ! J'aie rejoins le coté maternelle de ma famille et j'en apprends tous les jours. *** **Dit Adan en regardant le soleil disparaître derrière la mer. ***** Au faite, ma mère m'a fait part d'une chose importante avant de venir ici. *****

***** C'est quoi ? *** **Trépigna Saki devant le silence du garçon.

***** Euh ? Non je plaisante, pas la peine de me frapper. Et bien elle a dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle, après tu me diras ce que t'en pense. Voilà, le premier septembre je serais dans le train pour Poudlard. *** **_**(Vous vous en doutiez surement)**_

*** **QUOI ??? ***** Cria Saki avant de comprendre et de sauter sur son ami.

*** **C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Tu viens vraiment à Poudlard cette année ? Pourquoi ? *****

*** **Calme-toi d'abord. Pour répondre à tes questions, oui je vais vraiment à Poudlard cette année. Quant au pourquoi, disons simplement que ma famille veut que je sois diplômé pour parer à toutes éventualités. *** **

***** C'est super ! On sera à Poudlard en même temps. Il y a certains élèves a qui je voulais en faire baver et...** ***

***** STOP ! Je vais à Poudlard mais pas pour te venger des élèves, en plus il faut que tu sache que mes parents m'on demander de me faire discret. Alors il se peut que tu me vois agir différemment de se que tu avais l'habitude. Alors s'il te plait, fait comme si c'était normal. *** **

*** **Comment ça différemment de d'habitude ? *****

***** Je veux dire que je paraitrais plus faible, moins confiant, enfin tu vois le genre. *****

Elle hochât la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit puis ils rentrèrent a l'hôtel pour la dernière nuit de Saki en Martinique. Le matin après avoir manger Saki dit au revoir a la famille Knight, Adan et elle s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Saki lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille, il hochât la tête et les téléporta. Ils n'atterrirent pas devant chez les Chang mais devant un jeune asiatique.

**o0o**

*** **SAKI, ADAN !! ***** Hurla Riku en les voyant apparaître devant lui.

*** **Salut le nain ! ***** Lança Adandôr.

Kaitani Riku avait gardé ses cheveux blancs et il avait la même coiffure que Knight, mesurant a peut près un mètre soixante, il portait ses habituelle pantalon et veste marron ainsi qu'un tee short blanc.

*** **Mais qu'es ce que vous faites là ? Saki, tu ne devrais pas être en Grande Bretagne ? Expliquez-moi bon sens ! *****

*** **Saki a passé une semaine de vacance avec ma famille et moi, et quand j'allais la ramener chez elle, cette miss a voulut venir te dire bonjour. Alors nous voilà. *****

*** **Tu veux dire que vous êtes tout les deux au Japon juste pour me voir ?! ***** Demanda Riku.

***** Ca flatte ton égaux n'es ce pas. Et si nous allions quelque part ! *** **Répondit Saki en souriant.

Les trois amis allèrent se balader puis, après une heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit parc. La malchance voulut que trois minutes après leur arriver une vieille connaissance vienne les accoster.

***** Alors Kaitani, tu as retrouvé tes amis. On va pouvoir faire la revanche, la dernière fois vous nous avez pris par surprise mais cette fois nous somme plus nombreux et vous n'êtes que deux. *****

Fei et une dizaine d'autres sorciers les entouraient et le parc était relativement éloigner pour qu'ils utilisent la magie. Cependant se ne fut ni Riku, ni Adandôr qui répondit mais la fille qui était avec eux.

***** Fei espèce de crétin, tu ne sais même pas compter ? Nous somme trois et deux d'entre nous vous ont déjà fait faire un vole plané. Tu veux recommencer ? *****

Le sorcier, énervé par les propos de Mogi, sortit sa baguette tout de suite imité par le reste des sorciers qui les entouraient.

***** Comme au bon vieux temps, Saki ne peut s'empêcher de parler et de s'attirer des ennuis. *** **Souffla Adan avec désespoir a Riku.

Saki en entendant cela se retourna pour les enguirlander et ce fut le signal pour les autres. Ils attaquèrent avec plus ou moins de réussite. Adan se prit un _Silencio_ suivit d'un maléfice qui lui lacera la jambe droite. Riku fut stupéfié et Saki perdit sa baguette. Le reste des sorts n'atteignit pas les trois amis.

« Bon sens, il sont plus fort que je le croyait. Aller on va en finir vite pour que je ramène Saki chez elle. _Finite !_ »

Le sortilège de mutisme pris fin et Adandôr lança deux autres sorts. Le premier fut en _Accio_ en direction de la baguette de Saki puis il la lui lança. Le second fut un _Enervatum_ qui réveilla Riku. Ensuite il jeta deux sorts _Bloclang _qui atteignirent leur cible.

Dès qu'elle eu récupéré sa baguette, Saki jeta un charme de bouclier autour d'elle et de ses amis et le teint pour résister aux sorts que les autres lançaient.

Riku décocha trois _Expelliarmus_ sur ses adversaires. Quant il se retourna pour voir où en était son ami, il le vit dans les airs a contré les sorts des six sorciers restant, tout en en lançant lui aussi.

Adan était à présent en l'air et se battait contre six sorciers. Mais il n'avait pas peur. « Après tous quand vous avez affronté et battu un elfe noir en combat élémentaire, que vous pouvez vous mesurer a votre père ou votre mère en combat a l'épée et que vous avez du sang de trois races différentes dans les veines. Pourquoi avoir peur de six sorciers banal. » Il sourit a ses pensées et balança trois autres _Stupéfix_ avant de retoucher le sol. Ensuite deux des asiatiques restants tombèrent en même temps sous les sorts de Riku et de Saki.

Il ne restait plus que Fei qui regardait partout pour trouver une sortit de secours. Adan rangea sa baguette et fit signe a ses amis d'en faire autant. Fei voyant une ouverture prononça un sort.

***** _Expelli_... *****

***** _Expelliarmus !_ ***** Adan avait été plus rapide et jeter son sort avec sa main.

Le sortilège atteignit Fei qui atterrit dans un buisson. Les trois amis vinrent au dessus de lui et lui parlèrent l'un après l'autre.

***** Comme tu le vois, trois personnes suffisent amplement à vous faire voler. ***** Ricana Saki.

***** Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour arriver a notre niveau, entraine toi si tu en a marre de faire des voles planés ! ***** Susurra Riku.

***** Bien entendus, si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal a un de mes amis je reviens pour te faire mal, très, très mal.***** Lui chuchota le jeune Knight.

***** C'était génial de vous revoir, et passez quand vous voulez. ***** Déclara Riku avant qu'ils ne se téléportent.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez les Chang. Adan redonna sa taille normale au sac de Saki et lui dit quelques mots avant de repartir.

***** J'aie passé une super journée et une bonne semaine, on se revoit le premier septembre. ***** Et il disparut de nouveau.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ces vacances ? Laissez un mot SVP.**


	8. Derniers préparatifs

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 08 : Derniers préparatifs.**

Nous somme dans la dernière semaine d'aout, et un sorcier regardait par la fenêtre, la pluie tombé. Ça avait été dur de se cacher pendant toutes ces années. Après Poudlard, il avait parcourut le monde pour finalement se retrouver en Écosse après quatorze ans d'absence. Puis il était retourné à Poudlard qu'il avait due quitter a la fin de l'année. Quatre ans après il était revenu mais subsistait dans l'ombre jusqu'en juin. Là, il était sortit de sa cachette et tué le champion bulgare du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Heureusement que personnes n'avaient pris le vieux fou au sérieux.

Aujourd'hui tous le Royaume-Unis tremblait de nouveau à la simple mention de son nom. Un nom qu'il s'était lui-même forger quant il était encore élève a Poudlard. Une chose n'allait pas pour le seigneur des ténèbres, Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait sue qu'il était de retour et avait réunit des sorciers qui se battaient de nouveau sous le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il s'était alors mis à la recherche de renseignement pouvant lui être utile. Il apprit que le ministère ne le croyait pas de retour. Mais le plus surprenant fut ce qu'il apprit de ses mangemorts. Tous les sorciers pensaient que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait battu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. « Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé ?! » Il repensa alors a la dernière chose qu'il avait vue avait de disparaître. Deux yeux violets, dans lesquels brulait un feu de rage et de puissance.

Voldemort ce mis donc à faire des suppositions sur se qu'il s'était passé. La première fut l'identité de son véritable bourreau, il était sûr de son identité mais pour une raison c'est son ancien professeur que tous acclamaient. La seconde c'est qu'il avait cherché le sorcier responsable de son déclin et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Donc soit il avait de puissantes protection soit il avait disparut de Grande Bretagne. Enfin il avait vue qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement des sorciers ce jour là et il se demandait s'il pourrait en rallié à sa cause.

Pour finir d'instaurer la peur il se rendit au ministère le soir du nouvelle an et tua le ministre qui l'avait ignoré. Maintenant les seuls choses qu'il voulait étaient de faire régner l'effroi sur le Royaume-Unis puis sur les autres pays. Et bien entendus, se venger de celui qui avait retardé ses plans.

« Je te trouverais, te torturais et te tuerais Knight ! »

**o0o**

Dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, les professeurs mettaient la dernière touche à leurs programmes et aux préparatifs pour la rentrée des élèves. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la grande salle pour la dernière réunion avant le début de l'année. Minerva McGonagall discutait avec les autres directeurs de maison, Pomona Chourave de Poufsouffle, Filius Flitwick de Serdaigle et Severus Rogue de Serpentard. Rogue avait pris le poste de professeurs de potions après avoir étudié et être devenus un maitre des potions.

Sirius Black et Rubeus Hagrid, qui étaient professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Soin au Créatures Magique, parlaient de la politique actuel et de Vous-Savez-Qui lorsque le directeur se leva.

" Chers professeurs, merci a tous d'être présent pour cette année qui vas commencer. Je tiens a se que vous rassuriez les élèves et que vous apportiez les conseilles approprier a ceux qui en on besoin. Professeurs Black et Flitwick je suis d'accord avec la proposition que vous m'avez soumisse. Vous débuterez deux semaines après la rentrer. Et monsieur Black, pourriez vous prendre le Poudlard Expresse demain. En cas d'attaque prévenez nous dès que possible par patronus. "

Sirius acquiesça et reprit sa discutions avec le garde chasse et professeur de SCM.

**o0o**

Dans le palais de Noldor aussi on se préparait à la rentrer 1997. Adan avait déjà fait ses bagages et était dans la salle de duel. Cela fessait trente minutes que sa mère et lui tentaient de battre William. Tout y était passé, magie sorcière et elfique, épées, animagus mais il faut dire que quant William s'était métamorphosé en Darky, ils avaient tout de suite reprit leurs formes humaine.

" Allez-y ! C'est les vacances qui vous ont ramollies ? Si c'est comme ça, on en prendra plus temps que vous ne m'aurez pas battu. " Ria William en déviant un sort de son fils.

La menaces eu l'effet escompter car Adan redoubla d'effort et ce battit seul contre son père. Il métamorphosa sa baguette en épée grâce au sort _Gladius_ et attaqua son père. Celui-ci fit apparaître son Katana et engagea le combat mais son fils l'avait déjà prit au piège. Au moment ou il donna un coup d'épée horizontale et que William se recula pour l'évite, il utilisa sa maitrise de l'air et ce fut comme si le coup avait atteint son père qui s'envola a cinq mètre avant de s'écraser au sol.

" Je...JE L'AI BATTU !! "Adan sauta de joie puis tomba sous le choc de sa rencontre avec un _Stupéfix_ de son père.

" La prochaine fois, assure toi que je ne puisse plus me battre avant de sauter partout en criant victoire. Mais je reconnais que c'était un coup magnifique. "

Adan fut heureux que son père reconnaisse qu'il avait faillit perdre et alla se coucher. Le lendemain la famille Knight se rendit a King's Cross a dix heurs. Ils traversèrent le mur entre les voies neuf et dix. William portait une capuche qui cachait son visage. Comme le train ne partait pas avant une heure, Adan et Sarah jouèrent un peut ensemble. Peut a peut les sorciers arrivèrent, les aurors en premiers suivit des parents et étudiants. Certain regardèrent le jeune sorcier jouer avec sa sœur, une seule sorcière osa s'approcher.

" Bonjour William, bonjour Rose. Salut Adan, comment tu vas Sarah ? " Demanda Saki en arrivant à leur niveau.

" Je vais bien, je joue avec Adan avant qu'il parte a son école. Parce qu'après on le verra moins. "

Les Chang remercièrent William et Rose pour la semaine de vacance de Saki, pendant qu'elle et Adan parlaient. Puis un sorcier s'approcha du group.

" Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black le professeur de DCFM de Poudlard. Vous êtes bien les Knight ? " Interrogea le professeur.

" C'est bien nous, que voulez vous ? " Demanda abruptement Rose. Elle l'avait reconnu mais pas lui de toute évidence.

" Je suis là pour assurer la sécurité du train et celle des élèves. "

***** Tu parle, comment veux tu que cette abrutit assure quoi que ce soie. ***** Ricana William.

Rose approuva tendit que Saki semblait horrifier. Sirius lui ne comprit pas et en resta là, il monta dans le train.

" Vous le connaissez ? " Demanda Saki une fois que son professeur fut partit.

" On étaient de la même année à Poudlard. Et Sirius n'arrêtait pas de me draguer mais j'aie choisi Will. " Répondit Rose Knight.

" Il va bientôt être l'heure, tu ferais bien de monter dans le train, envoie nous une lettre à la fin de la semaine. " Dit William en direction de son fils, celui-ci se tourna vers sa petite sœur et la sera dans ses bras. En cinq ans c'est la première fois qu'ils seraient séparés aussi longtemps. " Et toi Saki n'hésite pas, si tu as un problème, ne demande pas à Adan. " Saki sourit et monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre.

" Mon cœur, en ces temps certaine maison son mieux vue que d'autre. Mais sache que ta maison n'importera peut pour nous. Passe une bonne année. " Dit sa mère.

Ensuite Adan monta dans le train et retrouva Saki dans un compartiment. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit des signes à ses parents. La locomotive du train siffla, signale qu'il allait bientôt partir.

**o0o**

Une demi-heure passa avant qu'une personne frappe à la porte. Puisque Adan dormait et avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape pour le protéger des rayons du soleil, Saki se leva et alla ouvrir.

" Dégage l'orpheline, on prend ce compartiment. " Ordonna Draco Malefoy.

Il était accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle et de son ami Druhin Keras. Druhin était un Serpentard qui entrait en septième année, il avait les cheveux châtain, des yeux noisette. Avec Malefoy ils étaient en quelque sorte les chefs de Serpentard.

" Désoler mais on était là avant vous. " Dit doucement Saki.

Les deux petits chefs virent alors Adan endormi et entrèrent en poussant Saki sur la banquette.

" T'es qui toi ? " Demanda Draco en donnant un petit coup dans la jambe d'Adan.

" Qu'es c'qu'tu veux Saki. " Demanda-t-il encore endormit.

" Adandôr c'est pas moi. " Souffla Saki, ce qui suffi à le réveiller.

" QUOI ! Qui vous êtes vous ? " Un coup d'œil a son amie et il vit qu'elle ne contrôlait rien.

" Nous somme en septième année, je suis Druhin Keras et voici Draco Malefoy, nous somme a Serpentard. Et je ne croie pas t'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard. "

" C'est exacte c'est la première fois que je viens a Poudlard, j'arrive du japon et je vais entrer en septième année. Je suis Adandôr Knight. "

" C'est quoi ce prénom de merde ?! " Ricana Draco. Mais son ami ne riait pas, il regarda un moment le nouveau avant de partir avec ses amis sur les talons.

Ensuite seul des élèves venu voir le nouveau essayèrent de rentrer mais Adan avait jeté un sort de clue sur la porte.

" Tu sais, les élèves n'on pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes. "

" J'aie dix-sept ans, et au Royaume-Unis les sorciers on le droit d'utiliser la magie a partir de cet âge. Et puis techniquement je ne suis jamais allé a Poudlard donc ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Et en parlant de ça, on ferait bien de mettre les robes de sorciers, on arrive. "

Adandôr enfila sa robe d'un coup de baguette et dû sortir pour que Saki puisse se changer. Dans le couloir plusieurs autres personnes attendaient dans le couloir. Finalement le train s'immobilisa et Adan descendit du train avec Saki, qui ce fit appeler par une fille rousse. Elle laissa le jeune Knight qui devait traverser le lac avec les premières années. Adandôr prit alors l'air timide et rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour paraître plus petit. C'est une voix dure qui l'interpella.

" C'est bien toi Knight ? Tu dois suivre les premières années jusqu'à la répartition. "

Une fois sur le lac, il vit ce que son père lui avait décrit plusieurs fois et finalement il put descendre de la barque. Une femme vint a la rencontre des premières années et leurs expliqua comment ils allaient être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons.

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de la grande salle et entra suivit des élèves jusqu'à un tabouret. Une déchirure dans le choipeau apparu et il se mit à chanter.

" Il y a de cela plus de mille ans

Existai quatre des plus grands sorciers

Ils ont crée une école pour les enfants

Afin que tous puissent apprendre et étudier

Il pensait qu'il en fallait de tous âge

Alors comme Gryffondor ils avaient du courage.

Elle aimait s'adonner aux sciences

A Serdaigle allaient ceux qui on l'intelligence.

Toute sa famille croyait en la destinée

Comme tous bon Poufsouffle elle prônait la loyauté.

Si vous aimer la puissance et l'action

Chez Serpentard iront ceux qui vénèrent l'ambition.

Les ténèbres sont revenues dans nos vies

Mais de nouveau, elles seront anéanties.

Pour des temps meilleur pour tous

A toutes les maisons unissez-vous.

Car c'est dans l'adversité

Que l'on trouve ses vrais alliés.

Maintenant que ma chanson est terminée

C'est moi qui, pour les prochaines années.

Déciderais avec mon cœur et raison

Laquelle sera votre maison.

Allez posez moi sur votre tête

Car ma fonction est parfaite. "

La chanson fut ovationnée par les étudiants puis la répartition débuta. Les premières furent vite répartit puis enfin son nom fut annoncé.

" Knight Adandôr"

A la mention de son prénom ET nom beaucoup le dévisagèrent, il avança fidele à sa nouvelle façon d'être et posa le choipeau sur sa tête.

« Tient le fils de la seul personne à ne m'avoir jamais posé sur sa tête. »

« Mon père m'en a parlé, et si j'aie bien compris, vous allez fouiller dans ma tête pour trouver ma place à Poudlard. »

« Et aussi intelligent que ta mère. Un mélange bien étrange, tu as en toi la force des sorciers mais aussi des elfes. Nul doute que tu iras loin gamin. Mais j'aie depuis longtemps trouvé ta maison, tu iras a... » " SERPENTARD ! "

Adan ôta l'item magique et se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent qui l'applaudissait. Après qu'il ce soit assit le directeur se leva.

" Bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Avant de débuter le repas je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur de l'école. La forêt qui borde l'école est toujours interdite. " Il regarda un groupe de quatre Gryffondors avec insistance. " La liste des objets interdit à augmenter et inclut désormais tous les excellents produits Farces pour sorciers Facétieux. Et les duels seront plus que jamais punis. " Il jeta un regard aux tables de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. " Je n'aie plus qu'as vous souhaiter un bon appétit. "

Adan mangea en silence, installé avec les premières années puis a la fin du repas, il suivit le préfet jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard.

* * *

**Désolé pour l'attente mais mon pc a eu des problèmes, du coup j'ai du réécrire les prochain chapitre.**


	9. Un début difficile

**Pardon pour l'attente mais vous savez pourquoi. Je remercie tout spécialement Klaude qui a l'air de suivre ma fiction et qui me laisse régulièrement des mots. Et 666Naku.**

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts.**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 9 : Un début difficile.**

" Puissance ! "

Le mot de passe donné par Draco fit s'ouvrir la porte de la salle commune. Les étudiants entrèrent et tous partirent dans leurs chambres sauf les premières années et le nouveau.

Il observa la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une pièce assez grande et plutôt humide décoré en argent et vert, une cheminé avec des canapés qui avaient l'air confortable. Dans les coins, des tables étaient disposés avec des chaises confortables. Adan reporta son attention sur le Serpentard qui parlait, d'autres étaient resté derrière lui.

"...en conséquence, si vous vous tenez à carreau il ne vous arrivera rien. Nous, nous sommes les sorciers les plus puissants de Serpentard. Et je suis préfet ainsi que Lestrange. "

Une fille s'approcha de Draco avec un sourire sadique.

" En ce qui me concerne je ne veux pas vous voir, sauf si un professeur me demande. Nous, à Serpentard, nous respectons le sang... "

Adan n'écouta le reste du spitch que d'une oreille distraite. Certain élèves étaient redescendu dans la salle commune et parlaient entre eux. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Draco.

" J'aie entendu parler d'un Knight par mon père. Ils étaient a Poudlard ensemble, mais il ma dit qu'il s'était échapper avant la bataille de Poudlard ! Tu ne serais pas de sa famille ? "

" Je ne sais pas, je pense pas que mon père soit du genre à s'enfuir. " Répondit Adan.

Le Serpentard sembla se contenter de cette réponse et partit avec le reste de sa bande au coin du feu. Knight monta dans la chambre que l'on lui indiqua, défie ses bagages et s'allongea sur son lit pour pensé a se qu'il venait de vivre.

« Bon, d'après se que j'aie compris, je suis dans la maison la plus détester de l'histoire. Réputer pour n'avoir que des apprentis mange-merde. Ils sont très centrés sur la pureté du sang. Aucun souci je suis pur sang mêlé. Et ce type qui dit que mon père aurait prit la fuite, s'il savait la vérité. »

Adandôr s'endormit sur cette pensé

**o0o**

Dans le bureau du directeur, un vieux mage blanc souriant en se remémorant sa soirée.

Encore une fois, un Knight avait été répartit a Serpentard. Quant il avait vue les parents du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas refuser un étudiant sans aucun prétexte. Alors il avait accepté que le sorcier au nom étrange entre en septième année.

« Es ce qu'un jour un enfant Knight viendra dès sa première année ? »

**o0o**

Elle était heureuse que son ami soit à Poudlard, mais son comportement était étrange. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi, l'air faible et trouillard. Il le lui dirait le moment venu. Pour l'instant, le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard n'allait pas arranger les choses. Tout le monde savait que c'est dans la maison des serpents qu'il y avait le plus de futur mangemorts. Donc elle devrait faire attention quant elle lui parlerait, car ses amis pourraient ne pas comprendre.

Mais malgré ça, il restait son ami et elle ne le renierait pas d'un simple coup de baguette.

" Demain on sera mardi. Par quoi on va commencer a ton avis ? " Demanda Saki à Ginny.

" J'en sais rien. Surement un cours que l'on n'aime pas ! Un truc du genre botanie ou potion. " Répondit le rousse.

" Ouai. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Ginny. "

Saki s'endormit en repensant à toute les fois où Adan lui avait sauvé la vie. Les années passées avec lui et Kaitani, les joies et en faite il n'y avait eu que de la joie. En y repensant, elle n'avait vécu que de bon moment au japon.

« Que va-t-il ce passé pendant cette année ? »

Le matin Saki se leva de bonne humeur et retrouva Ginny qui discutait avec trois des Quat' or. Elle la rejoint et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il était sept heurs trente quand le plus gros des élèves arrivèrent dans la salle, elle tenta de repérer un Serpentard en particulier. Adan était entrain de manger tranquillement lorsqu'il reçu son emploie du temps de la main de Draco Malefoy. Il y jeta un œil pour voir par quels cours il commençait.

Emploi du temps :

Lundi : 8h-12h 14h-16h 16h-18h

DCFM, Autre, Histoire de la magie

Mardi : 8h-10h 10h-12h 14h-18h

Potion Métamorphose Sortilège

Mercredi : 8h-12h 14h-16h 16h-18h

Botanie SCM Potion

Jeudi : 9h-10h 10h-12h 14h-16h

Autre Potion DCFM

Vendredi : 8h-12h 14h-16h

Métamorphose SCM

Il avait beaucoup de temps libre et ce, parce qu'il n'avait pas prit d'options. Ses professeurs seront Black, Binns, Rogue, Hagrid, Flitwick et McGonagall. Il avait pris un cours d'on il ignorait tous, Autre, mais il se disait que cela pourrait être amusant. Justement en parlant d'amusement, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait des oreilles d'âne. Pas seulement lui, mais tous les Serpentards se retrouvèrent avec différent appendices d'animaux.

" SILENCE ! A ce que je voie, nous venons d'assister a la première blague des Quat' or. J'ose espérer que les effets ne dureront pas longtemps. Sur une note plus joyeuse, pour certain d'entre vous qui avez pris le cours supplémentaire, Autre, vous allez maintenant savoir de quoi il s'agit. "

Après une petite pause le professeur reprit.

" Ce cour sera ouvert en priorité à ceux qui y sont déjà inscrit. Ceux qui voudrons y participé, et qui n'y sont pas inscrit devrons sacrifiée deux a quatre heurs de temps libre le samedi. Sans plus attendre je vous présente les professeurs Black et Flitwick qui enseignerons le cours de duel. Il y a eu un club de duel il y a quelques années, mais cette fois sera différente. C'est un véritable professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et un duelliste en la personne de Filius Flitwick. "

Les deux professeurs se levèrent et furent ovationner par les élèves. Les Serpentards reprirent leurs apparences normales et tous partirent pour le premier cours de l'année.

« Alors nous allons avoir des cours de duels, ça pourra être amusant. »

Il arriva devant la classe de potion cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Il y avait déjà Malefoy, Keras, Lestrange et d'autre Serpentard.

" Salut Knight ! " Minauda Helena Lestrange. " Tu es un sang pur ? "

« Vive la discrétion. » Se dit Adandôr. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent, coupant la réponse qu'aurait put dire Adan, suivit du professeur de potion Severus Rogue.

" Entrez, asseyiez vous et ouvrer vos livre page cent quarante huit. " Ordonna le professeur.

Le cours se passa dans le silence et sans grand problème. Tous les cours, étaient enseignés avec ceux qui avaient eu les notes assez bonne pour le professeur du cours en question. Puis Adandôr alla en cours de métamorphose.

" Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera un cours sur la conjuration. Qui peut me dire ce qu'il sait sur ça ? "

Aussitôt deux mains se levèrent. Celle d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et Druhin Keras de Serpentard. McGonagall donna la parole au Serpentard.

" La conjuration est l'art de faire de la métamorphose à partir de rien. Les sorciers qui peuvent la maitriser pourront faire apparaître des objets, meubles et ainsi de suite. Mais aussi des choses vivantes. "

" C'est exactement cela ! Autre chose à ajouter a ce que vient de dire votre camarade miss Granger ? "

" Oui. Plus l'objet à conjurer est gros plus il faut de magie et de concentration. Et il en faut encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un être vivant. Et il faut parfaitement le visualiser la chose à conjurer sinon ça échoue. "

" Bien, a vous deux vous nous avez parfaitement décrit le procéder de conjuration. Alors commençons par la conjuration d'une aiguille. "

**o0o**

" Alors comment c'est passé votre matinée ? " Demanda Hermione à Ginny.

Elles étaient a la table de Gryffondor avec Saki et le reste des Quat'or.

" Bien dans l'ensemble, on à commencer par DCFM et Black n'y est pas allé mollo. Cet aprème on a potion. " Déclara Ginny.

" Et vous ? " Interrogea Saki, avide de savoir ce que la préfète pensait d'Adan.

" On a eu potion et métamorphose. Et quatre heurs de sortilège après le repas. "

C'est Ginny qui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. " Le nouveau s'en sort comment ? "

" Il est dans la moyenne, un niveau entre Neville et Ron si tu veux mon avis. "

Saki jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Adandôr n'y mangeait pas et elle su immédiatement où le trouver. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le parc après s'être excuser au près de ses amies.

Comme elle le pensait, il était là. Adosser contre un des arbres du parc de Poudlard les yeux fermé.

" Tu a toujours aimé les arbres. Pourquoi ? " Questionna Saki.

Elle s'installa de l'autre coté du tronc d'arbre et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

" Quant j'étais petit j'aie eu une drôle d'histoire, d'on je te passe les détailles que tu pourrais utilise contre moi. Bref, je me suis retrouvé en haut d'un arbre, c'était mon premier acte de magie. Et puis j'aime entendre le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, ou quant il caresse mon visage. J'aie l'impression que s'il était plus fort je pourrais voler. "

Il se tourna vers son amie et ouvrit les yeux. " Je suis fier de toi. Pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, je n'aie pas eu à venir a ton secoure le premier jour d'école. " Ricana-t-il.

" T'es méchant ! " Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule. " Sinon, j'aie entendu dire que tu n'était pas un élève très brillant. Je dirais même que tu es plutôt nul. "

" Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?! "

" On est à Poudlard. Tout peut se savoir et se saura un jour ou l'autre. Bon je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas être vu avec un méchant Serpentard. Et puis les cours vont bientôt reprendre. "

Ils se levèrent et coururent chacun dan une direction différente.

Adan arriva devant la salle de Flitwick le premier. Rejoint par quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffle, puis par les Gryffondor. Ceux-ci, voyant le nouveau Serpentard seul ne se privèrent pas pour l'enquiquiner.

" Alors, tu es seul ? Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui tourmenter des sorciers. " Interrogea Harry Potter.

" On parle de nous ? " Lestrange et Malefoy se mirent de chaque côté de Knight. " Et personnellement, c'est les Sang-de-Bourbes que je préfère martyriser. "

Ron, Leanne et Harry se placèrent devant Hermione. Baguettes lever, mais ils furent interrompus par le professeur de sortilège. Tous les étudiants rentrèrent dans la salle de cours et révisèrent les sorts élémentaires. Ces sorts sont utiles car les sorciers ne maitrise généralement aucun éléments et doivent donc se servirent de substitue tel que l'_Incendio_ pour le feu ou l'_Agumenti_ pour simuler un jet d'eau. Vers la fin du cours le professeur demanda à des élèves de venir tester leurs sorts. Ils passèrent deux par deux et finalement Adan se retrouva avec Ronald Weasley, un élève de moyenne puissance.

" Très bien monsieur Potter. Suivant, Weasley et Knight. " Annonça le petit professeur.

Les deux élèves se placèrent à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Weasley lança le premier un sort, celui du feu.

" _Incendio_ ! "

" _Agumenti_ ! "

Les deux charmes ce percutèrent et s'annulèrent mutuellement. Mais le Gryffondor relança un autre _Incendio_ juste après. Le sort percuta Adan et lui brûla un morceau de manche. Le professeur intervint et annula le feu qui prenait sur l'uniforme de son élève. Les autres démonstrations finies, le professeur les libéra et Adandôr fut vite rattraper par les Serpentards.

" Eh Knight !! Tu a intérêt à t'améliorer et ne plus te faire battre par la belette. Serpentard a une réputation à conserver, et nous pourrions être très mécontents avec toi si tu ne faisais pas d'effort. " Enonça Draco.

Bizarrement, quelques Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air de partager l'opinons de Malefoy. Une élèves, d'on il n'avait pas retenu le nom, et Druhin Keras, qui sembla le détailler avant de partir.

Adandôr avait apprit, par les bruits de couloirs, que Keras serait le fils d'un puissant chef de famille, le seul nom de celui-ci terrifiait les autres Serpentards et quelques sorciers d'autres maisons, qui savait de qui il était le fils.

Lui, était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Keras quelque part. Malheureusement il ne savait pas où et il n'avait pas envi de se rappeler. Dans une heure se serait le diner et Adan en profita pour visité le château. Il était très grand et s'il n'avait pas demandé aux tableaux, il serait arrivé en retard pour manger. Avec les indications de sa mère, il trouva la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant et entra, a l'intérieur il se retrouva dans la réplique exacte du jardin d'Yggdrasil. Il sourit puis alla dans la piscine.

**o0o**

La semaine passa rapidement et Adan trouva le programme de l'année très bon.

En DCFM, le professeur avait coupé l'année en deux. La première partit ils étudieraient les différents sort d'attaque et de défense. La seconde parti, il leur enseignerait se qu'il y a à savoir sur les créatures des ténèbres.

Pendant le cours de SCM, le gardien de Poudlard et professeur leurs dit qu'ils apprendraient tous se qu'il savait sur les différentes créatures, magique ou non. Et que certaine serait repris plus tard par le professeur Black.

Sortilèges et métamorphose offraient tous ce que les étudiant auraient besoin de savoir quant ils sortiront de Poudlard pour entrer dans la vie sorciers ou moldu.

Et finalement le week-end arriva et Adandôr fut heureux de pouvoir envoyer une lettre a ses parents, a l'intérieur il expliqua se qu'il lui était arrivé et posait aussi des questions.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de finit. Laissez vos reviews s'il vous plaît. c'est plus encourageant.**


	10. Le Chemin de Traverse

**je suis vraiment et sinçèrement desoler pour le retard.**

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts.**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 10 : Le Chemin de Traverse.**

William était partit depuis deux jours lorsque Rose reçu la lettre de son fils. Elle attendit le retour de son mari, puis ils se réunir dans le salon avec Sarah pour ouvrir la lettre.

**« Cher maman, papa et Sarah. Le 6 septembre 1997.**

**Je suis bien arrivé a Poudlard et ais été répartit a Serpentard, papa il faudra que tu me dises comment rentrer dans l'appartement privé. Je ne me suis pas encore fait d'amis, et certain sorcier sont plutôt con. Nous avons vue le programme de chaque cours et il y a plusieurs choses que je vais apprendre. Le petit jeu auquel je joue depuis une semaine m'amuse beaucoup. Saki ne comprend pas pourquoi et je le lui dirais peut être qui nous somme. Mais en ce moment elle voudrait retrouver l'ancien Adan.**

**Vous saviez que mon professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avait eu un bébé dragon. J'aie dû me retenir de lui dire que moi, j'avais fais un tour sur le dos d'un dragon. Papa, un élève de mon année et maison m'a dit que tu aurais prit la fuite lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Son père avait l'air de te connaître, son nom de famille est Malefoy, il y a aussi un élève d'on le nom me dit quelque chose. Connais-tu quelqu'un du nom de Keras ?**

**Sinon es ce que Sarah fait de la magie ? Comment allez-vous et donnez moi aussi des nouvelles de mon grand père et d'Elwë. Je vous laisse je vais m'entrainer dans la salle sur demande.**

_**Votre fils le prince des elfes noirs et elfes des bois Adandôr Knight ».**_

" Vous allez lui écrire la réponse ? " Interrogea Sarah du haut de ces cinq ans.

" Bien sûr et tu pourra lui écrire un petit mots. " Répondit Rose, puis elle se tourna vers William. " Tu sais, Sarah n'es jamais allé dans le monde sorcier, nous pourrions allée sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les trois, quant dit tu ? "

William réfléchit quelques seconds, ensuite recommanda d'y allé dans deux semaines. Pour l'instant il sortit et alla dans un endroit où il n'avait pas été depuis plus de vingt ans. Il faisait nuit et la multitude de petites lumières qui éclairaient les différents foyers des elfes de Noldor faisaient ressortir la voûte céleste, les étoilés et William les observa un moment. Après il s'agenouilla devant une place vide. William Knight ne s'agenouillait que devant ses beaux parents et devant cet endroit. Cette place qui avait vu la dernière apparition de son père avant que ces cendres ne soient dispersées par le vent.

" Déjà plus de vingt trois ans, tu me manque Finwë. Aujourd'hui je suis marié à Rose, je suis sûr que tu te doutais que ça se finirait comme ça. Nous avons deux merveilleux enfants. Adandôr Finwë Knight, qui est rentré à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année. Et notre petite princesse Sarah Elwë Knight, elle n'a que cinq ans et elle ressemble déjà à sa grand m...enfin a la mère de Rose. Si tu savais tous ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis ton départ. Les mangemorts, vampires l'autre troll psychopathe et j'en passe... "

" Je trouve qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un troll. " Rose venait d'arriver et s'était incliner tous comme Will.

" Tu sais mon cœur, depuis l'histoire du troll, j'aie toujours détesté ces machins. " Déclara le sorcier en grimaçant.

" Ensuite nous avons accomplie la promesse faite par mon ancêtre, je suis sûr que tu en avais connaissance. Mais le ministre sorcier n'était qu'un idiot et finalement, tous ce que j'aie fait n'a servit qu'a les débarrasser d'un mage noir. Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille retrouver ma princesse et faire se d'on ont à jamais parler avec Rose. "

Il se reçu un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de sa femme et partit en riant et courant. Ils arrivèrent dans le palais et Rose se transforma en une louve blanche et a la seconde où elle sauta sur William celui-ci fut remplacer par Feles et s'en suivit une rapide poursuite dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur appartement et William passa à travers la porte.

" C'est de la triche. Moi je ne peux faire ça ! "

Elle rentra et vit son mari et sa fille près de la cheminé. Ils étaient entrain de rire en regardant un album photo alors elle s'installa et le regarda avec eux. Ils avaient débuté cet album lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Dedans il y avait des photos de leur blagues, premières sortit, des fêtes auxquelles ils étaient invité, le mariage et les évènements important de leur vies. L'album se terminait par un portrait de famille dans leurs plus beaux vêtements avec le palais de Noldor en arrière plan.

" Maman, comment vous z'avez fait pour changer la couleur des cheveux de tous le monde ? Moi je veux des cheveux bleu et rouge ! "

" Hi, hi, hi, hi. Si tu y tien je peux arranger ça ! "

Et sans attendre William métamorphosa les cheveux blonds de sa fille en une chevelure bleu foncé avec des mèches rouge. Il fit apparaître un miroir pour qu'elle puisse s'admirer. Finalement heureuse du résulta, Sarah sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa fermement sur la joue.

**o0o**

Dans une sombre sale de son manoir Voldemort préparait une attaque pour montrer son pouvoir aux sorciers.

« Si les sorciers croient qu'ils vont vivres tranquillement, ils se m'êtes la baguette dans l'œil. » Les mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle ou Voldemort trônait. Ils étaient très nombreux et se prosternèrent devant le Lord. « Bande d'idiots incapable ! »

Les uns après les autres, ils firent leur rapport hebdomadaire, chacun étant le dirigeant d'un groupe de dix a vingt mangemorts. Voldemort n'y presque pas attention jusqu'à se qu'un nom soit mentionner.

" QUOI ! Répète se que tu viens de dire ! " Ordonna la mage noir.

Le mangemort regarda le sol un moment croyant avoir fait ou dit une bêtise. Puis répéta se qu'il venait de dire.

" Mon seigneur, mon fils dit qu'il y a un jeune sorcier qui vient d'entrer directement en septième année a Poudlard. Il m'a écrit que son nom de famille serait Knight, j'aie pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser. "

" Tu as bien fait Dolohov. Lucius pourquoi ne savais-tu rien à ce propos ? _Endoloris !_ "

Lucius Malefoy plia sous la force du sort et poussa un cri de douleur. Le seigneur des ténèbres mis fin au sort et Lucius put se relever. Il expliqua a son maitre qu'il voulait vérifier avant de l'en informer et se reçu un nouveau doloris.

" Tu sais pourtant que je désire que tous les Knight soient amené devant moi. " Réprimanda Voldemort.

Il congédia la plupart des mangemorts. Dans la salle il ne restait que Malefoy, les Lestrange, Pettigrow, ses plus fidèles mangemorts, et lui-même. Il demanda ensuite a un individu de se montrer. Celui-ci avait assisté à la réunion caché dans un coin d'ombre. Il avait aussi été intéressé par le nom de Knight mais ne pouvait pas faire de remarque tant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dumbledore pouvait avoir des espions infiltrés.

" Qu'en penses-tu Aldric ? " Questionna le mage noir.

" Je pense qu'il faudrait le surveiller mais ce n'est pas le sorcier que nous cherchons. "

Il s'inclina légèrement avant de partir des pensées plein la tête, laissant les cinq sorciers discuté de leur prochaine attaque.

**o0o**

Deux semaines après lui avoir promit, William et Rose emmenèrent Sarah sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était relativement tôt et les magasins venaient d'ouvrir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers Florian Fortarôme, un glacier réputé, en premier. Un fois que Sarah eu sa glace menthe, fraise, pistache, chocolat, ils prirent la direction de Gringotte.

En ressortant William et Sarah allèrent chez Madame Guipure pour acheter des robe de sorcier plus passe partout. Leurs robes elfiques attiraient un peut trop l'attention sur eux, même avec une cape par-dessus. Et la couleur de cheveux de Sarah également. Pendant que Rose allait à l'apothicaire

DING

Une fois entrée ils furent vite pris en charge par deux sorcières. Sarah s'amusa comme une folle a essayé différentes robes, tandis que William se faisait ouvertement dragué par la sorcière qui prenait ses mesures. Il donna aussi les mesure de sa femme pour deux robes, se qui sufi a calmé la sorcière.

En ressortant, Rose les traina de boutique en boutique jusqu'à finir par Fleury et Bott, la fameuse librairie des sorciers. Sarah trouva amusant de faire exploser un pétard qu'elle avait eu à Pirouette et Badin. Plus tard, il y eu de nouveau une petit détonation.

" Sarah si tu n'arrête pas je te confisque tous se que l'on t'a acheté aujourd'hui. " Prévint Rose en la menaçant.

" Mais c'était pas moi ! " Se défendit la pauvre enfant.

BOOM !!!!!

L'explosion fut suivit par une puissante déflagration qui fit éclaté les vitres du magasin. Aussitôt des cris venant de la rue se firent entendre et on pouvait voire les passant courir pour fuir un danger que les gens de la boutique ignoraient jusqu'à entendre un cri.

" MANGEMORTS !!! "

Rose regarda d'abord son mari, lequel avait déjà un étrange sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Ensuite son regard se porta sur sa fille qui était terrifié par les cris des sorciers, elle tenta alors de la rassurer. Elle s'approcha et lu chuchota.

" _Tu n'a pas à avoir peur princesse, ton père et plus fort que les méchants sorciers._ "

" _C'est vrai papa ?_ " Demanda Sarah pour confirmé les paroles de sa mère.

" _Bien sûr ! Du moment où tu croies en moi je serais le sorcier le plus fort qu'il existe._ "

Puis il se tourna vers sa femme pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Rose hocha la tête et referma sa prise sur sa fille tandis que William sortait de Fleury et Bott, baguette au poing.

En arrivant dehors il vit de nombreux sorciers, en cape noir avec un masque blanc, jeté des sorts a tous ce qui se trouvait a porté. Lui-même replaça correctement sa cape de chef de la garde royal et sauta sur une des boutiques. Les bruits d'explosions continuèrent pendant qu'il courait.

« Je suis venue quatre fois ici, et cet endroit c'est fais attaqué la moitié du temps. » Il riait pendant qu'il sautait de toits en toits.

Finalement il atteignit le lieu où le plus gros des ennemis se battaient. Il resta à l'abri, pour observer les aurors se battre a coté de sorciers vêtu de blanc. Il reconnu immédiatement les mangemorts qui n'hésitaient pas à lancer des _Avada_, _Doloris_ et autre sorts de destructions. C'est alors qu'un sorcier en blanc le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

**o0o**

Les mangemorts avaient à peine eues le temps de débarqué et d'engager l'attaque, que les aurors étaient sur place. La mêlé était contre les aurors qui étaient en sous nombre, ils perdaient du terrain et ne tiendraient plus longtemps contre les mangemorts. Or un autre détonation retenti et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent, tous dans leur robe blanche avec un phénix de brodée dans le dos. Ils avaient eux aussi des capuches blanche avec un sort pour pas que l'on ne les reconnaisse

" Resserrez la défense ! " Ordonna un des membres.

Les aurors et les sorciers en blanc obéirent et séparèrent les troupes opposantes. Maintenant c'était du deux contre un en faveurs des mangemorts, mais c'était toujours mieux que le quatre contre un qu'il y avait avant la venu de l'Ordre.

" _Endoloris !_ "

" _Protego, Stupéfix !_ "

Les sorts et contre sorts s'enchainaient vite, un des sorciers en blanc fut séparer des autres et dû faire face a cinq mangemorts qui bombardaient son bouclier de diverses sorts.

" Fini de jouer. _Avada Kedavra !_ "

« NON !! » Mais le sort lâché par le mangemort n'arriva jamais sur sa cible.

« Je suis toujours vivante ? Qu'es ce que... ? »

Un poids assez lourd se retira de la sorcière en blanc et en trois sort bien placer assomma, ligota et priva de leur baguettes les cinq mangemorts.

" Je t'aie connu plus réactive que ça Evans. Qu'es ce qu'il te faut, un loup garou ? Mais je te devais la vie, ma dette aies payé. "

Sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, le sorcier repartit en jetant de temps en temps un sort a un mangemort. Lily se releva, mis se qu'il venait d'arriver dans un coin de sa tête et reparti affronter les mangemorts.

Au bout de vingt minutes de combats, les mangemorts sonnèrent la retraite et quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse. Laissant derrière eux une cinquantaine de morts, autant de blessé et plusieurs incendies dans les boutiques du chemin principal. Tous les membres de l'Ordre repartirent à leur activité et Lily transplana directement chez son amie Narcissa Lupin pour l'informer de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

" Tu es sûr de ça ?! Je veux dire, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. "

" Je te le dis Cissa, William est revenu j'en suis sûr ! Tout le monde sait que je suis la femme de James et donc madame Potter. Et le truc, comme quoi il m'avait connu plus réactive, il y a aussi l'histoire du loup garou. Je n'en aie jamais parlé et seuls les maraudeurs savaient. " Rétorqua Lily.

" C'était peut être Pettigrow ? Il faisait parti des maraudeurs à une époque. "

" Mais il n'était pas là quand ça c'est passé. Et tu connais beaucoup de sorciers qui mettraient cinq mangemorts KO facilement, et qui partirait comme si de rien n'était ? Je te le répète, William Knight est de retour ! "

**Alors franchement ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre de ma fiction ? **


	11. Premier cours de duel !

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts.**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 11 : Premier cours de duel !**

Le lendemain de l'escapade des Knight à Londres, la gazette du sorcier affichait son gros titre. « ATTAQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! »

Certains des élèves reçurent une lettre leur indiquant la mort d'un parent ou d'un proche. Après les pleures et les cris de folies, le directeur demanda le silence pour faire une annonce.

" Votre attention je vous pris ! A partir d'aujourd'hui le cours de duel entra en fonction. C'est un cours commun aux quatre, cinq, six et septièmes années. Le premier cours commencera à quatorze heurs. Merci de m'avoir écouté. "

Suite a cette déclaration les élèves était tout excité, enfin ceux qui y étaient inscrit. Pour eux ce cours allait pouvoir servir a réglé des comptes, montré aux autres qui est le plus fort, etc.

Quand le courrier était arrivé, Estariol avait déposé une lettre pour Adandôr en toute discrétion.

**« Mon chéri,**

**Nous somme très fier de la maison dans laquelle tu as été répartit, ton père plus que moi, mais bon... Pour ce qui es des amis, je suis sur que tu t'en feras, maintenant peut être en a tu déjà. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à te répondre et je suis sûr que tu comprends. Je te laisse ton père veux de parlé, je t'aime.**

**Salut mon fils préféré. Si nous t'envoyions cette lettre avec du retard c'est pour deux raisons. La première étant ta sœur qui voulait écrire un petit mot et qui lui a fallut du temps, la seconde c'est les noms que tu m'as donné me semblais familier mais j'aie dû faire des recherche. J'aie finalement trouvé un Keras, il s'agit du chef actuelle d'un clan de vampire plutôt puissant. Donc tu dois avoir son enfant dans ta classe, pour Malefoy, son père était en même temps que moi à Poudlard, et disons que je lui ai souvent fait perdre la face.**

**Gand fère tu vas bien ? Moi j'aie des pétard pour joué c'est mama qui me les a donné. Et je suis allé a Londe et j'ai vu les mange mort et j'aie u peur. Au revoir**

**Rose, William et Sarah Knight. »**

Adandôr sourit a la vue de la dernière ligne de la lettre qui avait été écrite par sa sœur et reporta son attention sur son repas.

**o0o**

Chez les Gryffondors, la tension était palpable. Car aujourd'hui ils allaient, pour la plupart, être en cours de duel. Mais avant ils allaient devoir supporter une matinée avec des Serpentards.

" A 'otre a'is, 'omment che pachera le cours de duel ? " Demanda Ron.

" Tu peux répéter, mais sans la nourriture que tu as dans ta bouche. "

" Je disais, a votre avis comment se passera le cours de duel ? " Répéta le garçon Weasley.

" Je pense qu'il vont nous apprendre comment se battre en duel. Pas comme avec Lockart ! " Répondit Hermione.

Puis elle se leva pour ce rendre en cours de DCFM avec le reste des Gryffondors. Arrivé sur place Harry et Ron se firent accoster par la bande de Malefoy et Keras.

" Weasmoche, dégage c'est un cours pour les vrai sorciers ! Et toi Potter comment vas ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère ? Toujours en vie ? "

La réplique lancer par Draco fit sortir les baguettes de ses deux amis, tandis qu'Hermione observait les deux seuls Serpentards qui ne prenaient pas part aux insultes de leurs camarades.

Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait remarqué que Norina Pero, une jeune fille blonde et très timide qui ne parlait presque à personne hors des cours, restait toujours en dehors des traditionnelles chamailleries entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. En ce moment elle était contre un mur et lisait un livre dont Hermione ne pouvait voir le titre.

Ensuite il y avait le nouveau, Knight. La Gryffondor avait du mal à le cerner, il arrivait a Poudlard et semblait avoir le niveau mais Hermione voyait bien que, parfois, Knight faisait exprès de rater le sort ou la potion qu'il été entrain de faire. Elle avait entendu l'amie de Ginny parler d'un ami a elle qui était très fort, et comme Knight et Mogi semblaient se connaître, elle en avait déduis que Knight était cet ami. Mais il n'était pas si fort que ça.

Le professeur arriva, coupant cour aux pensées d'Hermione et les insultes des Serpentards.

" Cessez immédiatement, dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Maintenant rentrez et ouvrez vos livres page cinquante deux ! " Ordonna Sirius.

Les étudiants rentrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent à leurs places. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les sorts de bouclier, comme le _Protego_. Au bout d'une heure de théorie sur les différentes sortes de boucliers, Sirius Black mis les élèves par deux pour tester les boucliers.

" Potter avec Weasley, Granger et Londubat...Knight avec Keras. " Sirius sourie lorsqu'il plaça le nouveau d'un niveau moyen avec un des élèves les plus forts de l'école.

Druhin au contraire était ravi d'être face au nouveau. Il se mit en place comme les autres et lança un _Expelliarmus_ au signal de Black. Le sort fut absorbé par un charme de bouclier qu'avait générer Knight. Il enchaina ensuite avec un _Stupéfix_ qui brisa le pauvre bouclier d'Adandôr Knight.

" Alors Adandôr, aussi nul en magie que le reste de ta famille !? " Susurra Keras.

" Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma famille ! Alors ferme-la ! " Répliqua Adan, ensuite il lança un sort de feu.

C'est une boule de feu plus puissante qu'elle n'aurait dû être qui sortie de la baguette du Serpentard et qui traversa la salle et qui se fracassa sur le charme _Protego_ que Druhin avait érigé en toute hâte.

Le bruit que produit le contacte des deux sorts fit se retourner la classe entière. Bizarrement, lorsque la boule de feu rencontra le bouclier, ils ne se dissipèrent pas mais continuèrent de s'affronté. Certain élèves reculèrent quand une petite gerbe de flamme se sépara du charme d'Adan. D'autres en revanche, observaient les deux maléfices de même puissance se battre, parmi ceux là, Hermione Granger. Ses pensés reprirent là où elle les avait laissé, à savoir que le Serpentard cachait des choses, en outre, elle avait maintenant la preuve qu'il était plus puissant qu'il ne le montrait.

« Il est plus fort qu'il n'y parait. » Cogita le professeur de DCFM. " ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! "

« Que...que ? » Voilà la seule chose que Draco arriva a pensé, alors que les deux Serpentards stoppaient leurs sorts.

" Ouah ! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP"

Les bruits d'applaudissements retentirent dans la salle de classe tandis qu'Adandôr jetait un regard noir à son adversaire. Il s'approchât et chuchota assez bas pour que presque personne ne l'entende.

" Tu peux m'injurié autant qu'il te plaira, mais n'insulte jamais ma famille. Et c'est Knight pour toi et tous les autres, seul mes proches peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom ! "

Harry regarda Knight retourner a sa place et regarder les autres étudiants continué leur travail. Il avait vu le timide et renfermer Adandôr Knight s'énerver, libérer sa magie dans un sort de feu. Puis faire preuve de sang froid et répondre a un supposer vampire, sans sourciller.

Le cours continua et tous les élèves réussirent le _Protego_ et certain le _Protego Maxima,_ le second formait un bouclier d'une couleur différente pour chacun. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et les élèves de septième année sortirent pour aller reprendre des forces avant le cours de l'après-midi, duel.

**o0o**

Les sixièmes années avait finit les cours depuis une heure et était donc les premier à être à table. Ginny attendait Dean Tomas, son petit copain de dernière année, et Saki remplissait son assiette de plein de choses.

" Comment tu fais pour manger autans et ne pas grossir ? " Interrogea la rouquine.

" Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi et je me dépense... "

" Moi aussi je me dépense, je ne mange pas n'importe quoi et je sais que je dois faire attention a se que je mange ! " L'interrompit son amie.

" Tu mange des sucreries, des gâteaux et plein de trucs du même genre. De plus je ne considère pas les jeux que tu pratique avec Dean comme du sport, le Quidditch peut être mais pas ça. "

" Tu est juste jalouse car je fait ce genre de sport et pas toi. "

" De quoi vous parlez ? " Demanda Dean qui venait d'arrivé. " B'hein quoi ? "

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. S'attirant ainsi les regards curieux des élèves qui venaient de s'asseoir.

" J'aie dit un tuc de drôle ? Parce que je ne voie pas vraiment quoi. " Dit Dean.

Elles se dévisagèrent et dire non de la tête, ensuite ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de leur différente matinée. La discussion vira immanquablement vers la démonstration qui avait été effectué en DCFM. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne qui parlaient eux aussi dans leur coin écoutèrent la conversation.

" ...et ils on tenu les deux sorts pendant trente secondes au moins ! Vous vous rendez compte que moi, je ne réussirais qu'a les maintenir qu'a peine une dix secondes ! " Disait le Gryffondor.

" Et tu sais pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ? "

" On s'en fout Saki, c'est un Serpentard, il n'a pas besoin d'une excuse pour réagir brusquement. "

" Eh bien en faite...je croie que Keras a insulté sa famille ou un truc du même genre. " Déclara Tomas.

Hermione qui écoutait toute la conversation et qui savait se qui avait poussé Knight à agir comme il l'avait fait. De plus Mogi étant une amie du Serpentard elle savait peut être pourquoi ? Alors elle releva la tête et pris la parole.

" Il y a deux raisons en faite. " Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. " D'après se que j'aie compris, Keras aurait offensé Knight en parlant de sa famille. Ensuite Keras l'a appelé par son prénom et c'est ce qui a tout déclenché. "

" C'est normal ! " Les visages se retournèrent vers Saki Mogi qui venait de parler. " Adan est juste... "

" Qui ? L'interrompit Hermione.

" Adandôr. Adan c'est son surnom que ses 'proches' utilise. Donc Adan a été élevé par une famille de sorcier et je sais que sa mère n'ait pas apprécié de certaine personne. Ensuite, au Japon on utilise le nom de famille pour parler a quelqu'un, si tu utilise son prénom c'est que tu fais partit de ses amis. " Elle fit une pause pour que les individus qui les écoutaient puissent comprendre. Puis elle reprit. " Il a fallut trois ou quatre ans avant qu'il ne veuille bien que je ne l'appelle Adan. " Finit-elle.

Saki avait parlé en ne regardant personne a la table de Gryffondor mais son regard n'avait pas quitté le Serpentard dont il était question et qui mangeait paisiblement. Adan était la tranquillité incarné, alors qu'il perde le contrôle de lui, lui semblait improbable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'elle avait encore une heure avant le cours de duel, donc elle se leva et alla dans une salle de classe vide.

Après dix minutes d'échauffement elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seul dans la salle. Adan, assit sur une des tables dans un coin, la regardait.

" Tu compte regarder encore longtemps ou tu t'échauffe avec moi ? "

Sans rien dire, il se leva et se mis en place a cinq mètres de Saki. Ils se saluèrent, ayant chacun été élevé au Japon ils avaient eues des cours de duel une fois par mois depuis la première année, et Saki jeta le premier sort. Un _Expelliarmus_, qu'Adan évita facilement en faisant un pas sur le côté.

" _Rictusempra_ ! " Lui envoya Adan.

Le petit duel dura pendant vingt minutes pour finalement finir par un _Stupéfix_ jeté par Adan, puis il réveilla son amie.

" _Enervatum_. Finalement tu as progressé Saki. "

" Tu parle ! Tu m'as battu en ne jetant que des sorts de première à cinquième années. " Bouda la Gryffondor.

" Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est mes parents qui mon entrainé depuis longtemps et je me battais en duel contre l'un des deux chaque week-end. Alors c'est normal pou moi d'avoir un bon niveau. "

Il regarda sa montre et vit que le prochain cours allait commencer. Ils s'y dirigèrent ensemble et avant d'entrer Adan rappela à Saki de ne pas s'étonner s'il n'utilisait pas tous ce qu'il savait contre les autres étudiants.

**o0o**

Tous les élèves qui avaient pris le cours de duel étaient dans la grande salle et attendaient que le cours débute. La plupart impatient et d'autre anxieux par ce qu'ils allaient faire durant ce cours. Finalement les professeurs Black et Flitwick entrèrent dans la salle par une des portes qu'utilisaient les professeurs. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de robe de duel. Celles-ci ressemblaient à des robes de sorcier normale, ci ce n'est qu'elles étaient coupées sur le devant, au niveau des jambes de bas en haut. Et qu'elles étaient plus résistantes que les robes classiques.

" Bonjours à ce que nous n'avons pas encore vue. Aujourd'hui sera un cours pour évaluer votre niveau. " Commença Sirius Black.

" Ensuite nous ferons des groupes par niveau, et ainsi vous pourrez évoluer avec des sorciers de même niveau. Pour commencer vous pouvez vous mettre avec qui vous voulez et nous changerons les duos si besoin. " Continua le petit prof de sortilège.

Une demi heure plus tard, beaucoup de sorcier avaient changé de coéquipier. Harry, qui était avec Ron et Leanne qui était avec Hermione avaient changé. Plusieurs autres groupes de sorciers avaient également été modifié. Mais pas Adan et Saki, à leur grande joie. Adan se mettant au niveau de Saki pour ne pas aller avec une autre personne. Un des professeurs réclama le silence.

" Maintenant vous allez pouvoir vous battre devant vos camarades. " Déclara Sirius en faisant apparaître une longue estrade. " Es ce qu'il y a des volontaires ? "

Keras monta sur l'estrade avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

" Qui est votre partenaire ? " Questionna Flitwick.

Une élève monta rejoindre Keras et lui fit face. Les autres se rapprochèrent et Sirius donna le compte à rebours.

" ...1...0 ! "

Aussitôt le Serpentard lança un charme d'immobilisation à son adversaire. Norina, son opposante se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sort et contre-attaqua avec un _Stupéfix_. Le duel dura dix minutes et les sorts allaient crescendo.

" Qu'es ce qui t'arrive Pero, tu fatigue ? Tu sais que je suis bien plus puissant que toi. " Ricana le Serpentard.

" Cause toujours, _Amelio Esa mai_. " Répliqua la blonde.

Les derniers mots semblèrent énervé Druhin, et personne dans la salle ne compris pourquoi sauf une personne. Keras lança un regard glacial à la Serpentard et lança un maléfice dans la même langue que Norina. Un jet de couleur turquoise sortit de la baguette du vampire sous les yeux exorbité de Norina qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc du sort...qui ne vain pas !

Au moment où Keras avait prononcé la formule du sort, la personne qui savait de quoi il retournait se plaça devant Norina en brandissant sa propre baguette et jetant un sort qui forma un bouclier de la même couleur du sort. La rencontre des deux sorts ne s'effectua pas comme le matin car Adan et Norina volèrent en arrière sur environ dix mètres avant de heurter le sol.

Norina fut la première à se relever, Adan s'étant pris le plus gros du sort et vue qu'elle avait atterrit sur lui. Elle le regarda d'un regard plein de questions, mais du s'écarté lorsqu'un nouveau sort se dirigea vers eux. Un simple Stupéfix qui frôla son sauveur.

" Je le savait ! Tu n'es pas comme eux ! " S'exclama Keras.

" Je te l'aie déjà dit, tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma famille alors laisse moi. " Dit Adan en se relevant.

Malheureusement il retomba et senti qu'il avait au moins au cheville cassé. Le professeur Black ordonna a un préfet de l'accompagné a l'infirmerie. En passant devant la Serpentard qu'il avait protégé elle le remercia d'un regard. Lui, savait qu'il allait devoir donner des explications à plusieurs sorciers et d'autre à des non sorciers.

Le sort qu'avait jeté Keras était un sort de magie des êtres du vent, l'équivalent du doloris chez les sorciers. Celui-ci regardait Knight partir avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mais dans sa tête tous parait de travers.

« _Comment a-t-il pus contre mon sort ? Il fait partit d'un des peuples oubliés, ça j'en étais sûr ! Pourquoi est-il là ? Il a protégé Pero alors qu'il la connaît a peine._ »

" Je croie que nous avons suffisamment eu de démonstration pour aujourd'hui, qu'en pensez vous ? " Avança Sirius dans une veine tentative d'humour.

Les élèves comprenant le message, sortirent et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie un élève soufrait de ses blessures et des infectes potions que lui donnait l'infirmière.

« C'était un fantastique cours. Et moi je suis mal ! "

" J'aie dit que vous deviez boire tout le gobelet de potion ! " S'énerva Mme Pomfresh.

« Et une sale fin de journée. » Pensa Adan avant d'avalé une potion pour ressoudé tous les os brisé de son corps.

**Alors franchement ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensé et laissez moi un petit mot pour m'encourager.**


	12. La saisson de Quidditch commence

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 12 : La saison de Quidditch commence.**

Nous sommes a la fin du mois de septembre par un froid samedi matin. Les élèves ne se levaient habituellement qu'aux alentours de neuf ou dix heurs, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard commençait et les élèves des quatre maisons ne voulaient pas manqué ça ! Il était midi quant Ron débarqua dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

" Debout Harry ! On joue contre Poufsouffle dans deux heurs. Et tu n'es même pas encore près ! " Lui cria Ron.

Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche pour mieux se réveiller. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et descendit dans la grande salle.

" Alors, Cap'tain quel sera la stratégie pour battre les blaireaux ? " Interrogea Ron.

" Je vais en parler dans les vestiaires. Bon, les Gryffondors on y va ! " Appela Harry.

Il sortit de la grande salle, suivit par le reste de l'équipe sous les acclamations de ses condisciples. Ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires se revêtirent de leurs robes de Quidditch rouge et or, et enfin les filles allèrent rejoindre les garçons.

Il y avait dans le vestiaire, Ron et Ginny Weasley respectivement gardien et poursuiveuse. Dean Tomas et Demelza Robins qui étaient aussi poursuiveurs. Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peackes les deux batteurs et Harry. Celui-ci se plaça devant ses coéquipiers et les regarda tour à tour.

" Pour certains cela vas être votre premier match, " Il regarda Dean et Demelza. " Et cela ne veux pas dire que vous ne devez pas donner le meilleur de vous-même. Pour les autres, et bien faites comme d'habitude, mais en mieux. Les poursuiveurs vous marqué le plus de buts possible et toi Ron tu en encaisse aucun, si possible. Coote et Peackes, vous vous protéger nos poursuiveurs et essayer d'envoyer un ou deux cognard sur leurs joueurs. Pour ma part, j'attraperai le vif d'or le plus vite possible. "

" BIEN DIT ! " Crièrent les six autres joueurs.

Ils se postèrent devants les palissades qui bordaient le terrain et attendirent. Au coup de sifflait ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et décolèrent.

" Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Avec a sa tête le capitaine et attrapeur Harry Potter, suivit de Ronald Weasley le gardien, Ginny Weasley, Dean Tomas et Demelza Robins les poursuiveurs et les batteurs Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peackes. " Hurla Colin Crivey le commentateur.

Les Poufsouffle entrèrent à leur tour dans le stade sous les acclamations des sorciers et sorcières des gradins.

" Les Poufsouffles entrent a leur tour avec l'attrapeur Summerby, la gardienne Bones, les batteurs les frères Hoppkins et les poursuiveurs Brandstone, Cauldwell et Smith. "

Les deux équipes firent le tour du stade puis s'approchèrent du centre. Harry descendit et fit face Zacharias Smith. Madame Bibine leur dit de ce serer la main et de jouer dans les règles.

" Les cognards viennent d'êtres libérés, suivit du vif d'or qui a déjà disparut. Le souaffle est lancer et le match peut commencer ! "

Aussitôt Smith attrapa le souaffle et fila vers les buts de Gryffondor, il passa a Brandstone qui tira. Mais Ron bloqua le tir et renvoya la balle à son camarade Dean. Il fut immédiatement pris en chasse par deux Poufsouffles, en arrivant au trois quart du terrain il lança le souaffle par-dessus son épaule et remonta brusquement en chandelle. Ginny, qui suivait Dean, attrapa la passe et tira dans l'anneau le plus à droite.

" Et Gryffondor marque dix à zéro, grâce a une passe arrière de Tomas et un superbe tir de Weasley. " Informa Crivey.

Poufsouffle relança l'attaque, feintant évitant les cognards et trente minutes après le début de la partit Gryffondor menait par cent cinquante à soixante.

" OH ! Weasley a de nouveau raté le souaffle, cent cinquante à soixante-dix pour les Lions. "

" Ah on dirait que Potter à repérer le vif d'or. Il traverse le terrain à une vitesse telle que son adversaire a du mal à suivre. "

En effet Harry fonçait sur son éclair de feu suivit de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Soudain il plongea vers le sol, toujours avec le petit blaireau derrière lui. Plus il plongeait et plus la vitesse a laquelle il allait, augmentait. Finalement il remonta à un mètre du sol et l'autre s'écrasa sur l'herbe.

" Nous venons d'assisté à une superbe feinte de Wronski ! Potter file de nouveau dans les airs. Ah on dirait que cette fois il a vraiment localisé le vif d'or car il fonce vers son gardien. "

Ron s'arrêta de tourner autour des anneaux lorsqu'il entendit le commentaire du Gryffondor. Il vit alors son capitaine qui se dirigeait vers lui à vive allure, il tourna la tête et vit que le vif tan convoité volait au centre de l'anneau de gauche. Mais une brusque rafale de vent le déséquilibra et quant il regarda de nouveau le but, le vif d'or avait disparut.

" HARRY POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! " Hurla Colin depuis les gradins. " Gryffondor gagne ce premier match par trois cent cinquante à cent vingt. "

Quant Harry avait vu la petite balle le nargue, il n'avait pas hésité et l'avait poursuivit. Pour ne pas la perdre de vue il ne s'était pas écarté de sa trajectoire et passé a l'intérieur du but pour ensuite attrapé le vif.

Il atterrit sur la pelouse en brandissant la petite balle doré et les six autres joueurs vinrent l'acclamé.

" C'était magnifique Harry ! " Lui dit Ginny.

" C'était surtout dangereux…" Dit Hermione.

"… et stupide. " Compléta Leanne.

" Ouai je sais tous ça. Bon et si nous allions fêter ça dans la salle commune ? " Proposa le héro du jour.

Les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans leur tour avec en tête du cortège, l'équipe de Quidditch. Une fois dans la salle ils débouchèrent quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et burent jusqu'à ce que McGonagall viennent leur dirent d'allé se coucher. Les élèves obéirent, mais les Quat' or redescendirent quinze minutes après.

**o0o**

" C'était vraiment un beau match. " Dit Hermione blottit dans les bras du rouquin. " Et si on reparlaient des deux Serpentards ? "

Depuis le premier cours de duel, Hermione avait gardé un œil sur Knight et surtout depuis qu'il avait sauvé Pero. D'ailleurs ces deux là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et l'amie de Ginny, Saki Mogi, semblait ne pas aimer ça. Hermione et Leanne lui avait posé beaucoup de question et n'avaient pas apprit grand-chose. Knight l'avait présenté a sa famille et ils étaient sortit ensemble quelques mois puis avaient rompus et étaient resté amis.

De leurs cotés, Harry et Ron devaient trouver le plus de choses possible sur la famille de Knight. Ils étaient allés chercher dans les registres de poudlard et avait découvert un Knight qui était entré en sixième année, en regardant l'année de son entrer ils avaient découvert qu'il avait fait sa sixième et septième année en même temps que les maraudeurs. Harry s'était empresser d'envoyer une lettre a son père et avait reçu la réponse le matin même. Leanne lui avait dit de l'ouvrir le soir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il l'ouvrit et, sous la demande des trois autres la lue a haute voix.

" **Mon, **désolé je ne peux pas dire ça. **J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je dois dire que je suis surpris par les questions que tu me pose. Pour répondre a la première je suis allé voir au département de régulation et il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, le Knight que tu as dans ton année doit être le fils de celui de qui était avec nous a Poudlard. Mais je ne l'ai pas bien connu, il était a Serpentard. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que lors de la précédente défaite de Tu Sais Qui, il s'est enfuit avant le début de la bataille et est revenu après, comme les autres mangemorts mineurs. Remus veut ajouter un petit mot alors je te laisse.**

**Salut Harry, j'aie vu ta lettre et ce que vient d'écrire ton père, aussi je n'ai qu'un conseille à te donner. Si ce Knight a le même caractère que son père, évite de le traiter de mangemort si tu n'en n'a pas les preuves, car Malefoy sénior l'avait fait et s'est retrouver beaucoup de fois a l'infirmerie ou geler a Pré au Lard.**

**Si tu veux plus d'info sur lui demande à ta mère, elle le connaissait mieux que nous** "

" C'est tous ce qu'il y a d'écrit. " Conclue Harry.

Chacun réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit le père d'Harry et finalement Leanne dit qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé et que le jeune Potter devait écrire à sa mère.

" Allez au lit les amis ! " Dit Leanne en faisant sursauter les trois Gryffondors.

" Soit cool Leanne, on vient de battre les Poufsouffles ! " Ronchonna Ron.

" C'était il y a plus de six heurs, et puis j'ai dit au lit, pas d'aller dormir. " Leanne Jeta un regard lourd de sens a Ron et Hermione qui rougirent.

Ils montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir, mis à part Hermione qui alla dans celui des garçons. Elle entra dans le lit a baldaquin avec Ron, ferma les rideaux et les insonorisa.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Ron se leva de bonne humeur ainsi qu'Hermione. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et prirent tranquillement a manger. Ils furent rejoins par Ginny, Harry, Leanne et Saki après seulement quinze minutes.

" Alors les amoureux, bien dormi ? " Demanda Leanne.

" Voyons Leanne, tu pense vraiment qu'ils ont beaucoup dormit ? " Les enfonça Harry. " Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont jeté plusieurs sorts sur les rideaux, dont un sort d'impassibilité et un d'insonorisation. "

Les deux concerner ce regardèrent et rougirent et continuèrent de manger sous les rires des quatre autres. Puis Ginny et Saki sortirent de table et remontèrent vers la bibliothèque. Sur place elles firent des recherches sur un devoir en retard, un devoir sur la métamorphose d'une pierre en un animal.

Peut de temps avant midi, elles rangèrent leurs livres et se rendirent a la grande salle. Mais dans un couloir peux fréquenter, qu'elles avaient pris pour arriver plus vite, elles se retrouvèrent face a une bande de cinq Serpentards. Keras, Malefoy, Dolohov, Crabbe et Goyle, ils regardèrent les deux filles puis Dolohov lança.

" Que font deux Gryffondors seul dans un couloir, au lieu d'être dans la grande salle entrain de manger ? "

" Ca ne te regarde pas Dolohov. Laisse-nous passé ! " Ordonna Ginny.

" Oh mais toi tu peux partir Weasley, Nous voulons seulement parler a Mogi ! " Dit Draco Malefoy.

" Je ne vais pas laisser mon amie avec des Serpentards. Et puis qu'es ce que lui voulez ? "

" Nous avons des questions à lui poser sur un ami à elle. " Dit Druhin qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Il s'avança entre Crabbe et Goyle et se posta devant la japonaise. Il tourna la tête lentement vers Ginny et revint vers Saki, il parla d'une voix douce mais néanmoins froide.

" Je veux savoir tous ce que tu sais sur Adandôr Knight. "

" Qu'es ce qui te fais dire que je te dirai la moindre chose sur lui ? " Demanda Saki.

" Parce que sinon ton amie, qui n'as pas voulu partir, risque de se retrouvé bonne pour l'infirmerie ou pire. " Il fit signe à ceux qui l'accompagnaient

Dolohov jeta un sort à Ginny qui percuta un mur et s'effondra. Lui et Malefoy s'approchèrent de Ginny pendant que les deux autres la tenaient. Keras regarda ses camarades avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

" Arrête-les ! " Supplia Saki lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait arriver.

Elle revoyait la scène à laquelle elle avait déjà eu à faire. Sauf que cette fois c'était Ginny la principal actrice et elle une simple spectatrice.

" Je...je te dirai ce que je sais, mais arrête les. " Elle tremblait et sa voix aussi.

" Je n'ai pas très envie de le faire, et puis si j'attend je suis sûr que tu me dira ce que je veux entendre. "

Pendant ce temps Ginny se réveillait doucement et ne portait plus sa robe de sorcière et son chemisier avait aussi été enlevé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux elle vit Malefoy penché au dessus d'elle.

" Même pour une traite aux sangs purs, je suis forcé d'admettre que tu est plutôt bien formé. "

Ginny comprit alors sa situation et tenta de se débattre mais les trois autre Serpentards la tenaient fermement. Malefoy approcha ses mains de la poitrine de Ginny et commença à la toucher.

Quelques minutes avant, deux autres Serpentards quittaient la grande salle pour partir se balader dans le château. Norina voulant montrer les passages secrets et raccourcis. Trois minutes après être sortit d'un passage reliant la grande salle a la salle de métamorphose, ils tombèrent sur une scène qui leur fit un haut de cœur et sens plus réfléchirent Adan se précipita sur eux. Norina ne pouvant bougé tellement elle était choqué.

Adan sortit sa baguette en courant et stupéfia Crabbe et Goyle avant que les trois autres ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Heureusement pour lui il était arrivé par le même chemin que les Serpentards et donc les Serpentards lui tournaient le dos. Il en profita pour lancer un _Expelliarmus_ à Malefoy qui vola vers Keras et Mogi, il passa juste a coté d'eux

Lorsqu'il vit passé Malefoy, Keras tourna la tête juste a temps pour voir Knight décroché une magnifique droite a Dolohov.

" KERAS ! "

Il fit volt face et n'eut pas le temps faire quoi que ce soie qu'il fut projeté par une force invisible contre le mur et qu'elle le maintenait. Knight s'approcha en gardant sa main gauche tendue vers lui. Une fois très près il put voir de la colère dans les yeux de Knight, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

" Que comptes-tu faire Knight. Devant autant de témoin, et surtout à quelqu'un de mon rang. "

" C'est vrais que je ne peux rien du moment que tu n'as rien fais. Mais je peux te mettre en garde, ne t'approche plus de mes amis. "

" Weasley n'es pas une de tes amies, personne ne vous a jamais vu ensemble. "

" C'est l'amie d'une amie à moi. Alors ne t'approche d'aucune des deux. "

Il relâcha la prise invisible et rejoint Saki, Ginny et Norina. Les autres Serpentards se relevèrent, lancèrent des regards haineux a Adandôr et partirent.

" Ginny, tu vas bien ? " Demanda Saki.

Ginny tremblait de partout, dès que Saki voulu lui posé une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter, Ginny se recula contre le mur, de peur. Adan S'approcha a son tour, enleva sa cape et protégea le corps dénuder de la rousse avec. Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres.

" Ce qui c'est passé ici ne doit pas être ébruité. Si les sorciers apprennent qu'une agression a été faite à Poudlard, ça se passera mal. Aussi je compte sur vous deux pour ne rien dire. Pero car je ne peux rien contre et Saki car je te fais confiance et que cela sera mieux pour ton amie. De plus je ne veux pas te faire ce que je vais lui faire. "

" Qu'es ce... "

" _Oubliette_ ! "

Le sort atteignit Ginny Weasley qui oublia tous de l'agression. Ensuite Adan et Norina rejoignirent le dortoir des Serpentards, après qu'Adan ait envoyé un sort de sommeil a la Gryffondor, pendant que Saki ramenait Ginny, a l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, dans leur dortoir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

La seul question que ce posait Saki était.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Adan ? Pourquoi ? »

* * *

**Je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire un match de Quidditch, comme vous pouvez le voir.**


	13. Vérité

**« …… » : Pensé**

_**William…… Knight **_**: Elfique, sorts**

***Riku Kaitani*** **: Japonais**

**Chapitre 13 : Vérité. **

« Il fait noir, qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? » Légèrement Ginny se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans de chaudes couvertures. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, les rideaux tirés. Un pensé lui vint alors a l'esprit, « Comment je suis arrivé là ? » car a bien y réfléchir elle ne se rappelait de rien après que Saki et elle soit sortit la bibliothèque. Ginny tira un rideau et vit son réveille qui indiquait qu'il était l'heure du diner.

Elle se leva, une cape tomba au pied de son lit, elle la ramassa et la rangea dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle descendit dans la grande salle, lorsqu'elle entra tout le monde la regarda se diriger vers la table des rouges et ors. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut installé et qu'elle commençait à manger, les élèves reprirent leurs discutions.

" Bah alors Ginny tu as fait une petite sieste. " Lui dit Hermione.

" Oui, le problème c'est que je ne me souvient pas m'être couché. Je devais vraiment être fatigué si c'est arrivé. "

Saki jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle capta le regard d'Adan, qui lui fit un sourire. Ensuite elle regarda les autres personnes impliquées dans l'agression de Ginny, ils la regardaient discrètement. Quant elle se leva, ils en firent autant mais furent arrêter par Adan qui se leva et sortit a son tour avec Norina.

Ils se rendirent dans les cachots et après avoir donné le mot de passe, pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentards. Ils se mirent à une petite table près d'une fenêtre magique. _**(Les cachots sont au sous sol et donc il n'y a pas de vraie fenêtre.)**_Le reste des Serpentards arrivèrent peut de temps après. Malefoy se dirigea tout de suite vers les deux Serpentards.

" Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais Weasley ne nous a pas encore dénoncé. Je pense que l'on doit te remercier, camarade. "

" Je ne suis pas ton camarade, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne dira rien sans mon accord. " Déclara Adan. « Si je lui enlève l'_Oubliette_. » Ajouta-t-il mentalement

Malefoy partit avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Tandis que Norina regardait Adan.

" Dis moi Knight, dis moi la vrai raison pour laquelle tu a effacé la mémoire de Weasley. "

" Car je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait honte de se qui a failli arriver. Parce qu'on est arrivé à temps et qu'aucuns des Serpentards n'auraient été viré et qu'elle aurait dû les croisé tous les jours. " Répondit le jeune Knight.

" J'ai une autre question plus, personnel. " Dit Norina plus bas.

" Vas y. j'y répondrai si je le peux. " Encouragea Adandôr.

Elle hésita un moment avant de demander. " C'est a propos du cours de duel. Je t'ai remercié mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu avais fait pour connaître le sort de Keras et le contrer. Seul des individus particuliers peuvent faire ce que toi tu as fais. Et tu n'es pas comme Keras, sinon tu ne t'opposerais pas à lui. La seul autre façon c'est que tu sois comme moi. Alors je voudrai une réponse s'il te plaît. "

Keras regardait et écoutait attentivement la conversation, grâce a son ouïe plus développer que la moyenne, mais aussi la réponse que donna Knight.

Pour répondre a la question de Norina Pero, Adandôr plaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille gauche d'un geste de la main. Norina et Druhin purent alors voir qu'il avait des oreilles parfaitement normales. Contrairement à celles de Norina qui les cachaient avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

" J'aie du sang de sorcier qui coule dans mes veines, désolé. J'ai apprit la magie avec mes parents et dans des vieux livres. " Il vit alors qu'un certain Serpentard qui les regardait et écoutait. Il plaça une bulle de silence autour de Norina et lui puis se mis dos à Druhin et la bulle devint presque opaque

" _Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis ignorant._ "

" _Tu...tu parle notre langue, mais c'est impossible sans une personne qui te l'apprenne !_ " Avança Pero.

" _Tu rentre chez toi pendant les vacances ?_ " Demanda Adandôr en changeant de sujet.

" _Oui mais ça n'a aucun rapport._ " S'énerva la calme Norina.

" _Bien au contraire, tu devrais savoir que des personnalité plus ou moins importantes son venu dans ton pays. Je doute que tu les aies croisés mais tu as forcément due apprendre le retour..._ "

" _De la princesse et du dragon noir._ " Finit Norina en ne quittant plus Adan des yeux.

" _J'ignorait que les elfes l'appelaient encore le dragon noir._ "

" _Mon père et ma mère me racontait l'histoire du dragon quant j'étais petite. Celui qui avait sauvé les elfes a plusieurs reprises. Mais je ne voie pas le rapport avec toi._ "

" _Et ma mère qui me répète sans cesse qu'elle doit son intelligence a son coté elfes des bois._ "

Dans la tête de Norina les rouages qui étaient en fonction depuis qu'ils parlaient, s'arrêtèrent net.

" _Si tu n'as pas encore compris, je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Ma mère a été un des premiers elfes nés de parents de deux peuples différents. Puis elle a rencontré mon père, le célèbre dragon noir. Ensuite les énervements se son bousculer pour enfin donner naissance au plus beau bébé du monde et lui on donner un nom qui signifie terre des hommes. Je pense que tu a comprit maintenant._ "

" _Tu...je veux dire vous êtes le fils de la princesse Agos ?!_ "

" _En vérité c'est Knight maintenant qu'elle s'est marié, mais oui. Et je te pris de me tutoyé et de me traiter comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je cache évidement qui sont mes parents et tous les peuples du vent savent que la famille royal de Noldor son les Agos, et je suis à moitié Agos et l'autre moitié Knight._ "

Adan annula le sort de silence et laissa Norina pendant qu'il montait se coucher. Norina resta un moment avant de suivre l'exemple d'Adan et de monter dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Adan se leva de bons heurs et, après sa douche, descendit dans la salle commune. Là, il trouva Norina Pero devant la cheminé avec un gros livre sur les genoux. Il la rejoint, s'assit dans un fauteuil a coté d'elle et attendit qu'elle commence a parlé.

" Ce que tu ma dis hier, c'était vrai ? "

Adan acquiesça et Norina sembla encore plus confuse. Alors il lui proposa d'aller manger et qu'il répondrait à ses questions après. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle et commencèrent à manger. Peut a peut les autres étudiants de toutes les maisons arrivèrent, et en passant a coté d'eux Keras murmura.

" Je sais que tu cache quelque chose et croie moi je trouverai quoi. "

Norina et Adandôr finirent de manger bien avant les autres et partirent dans les couloirs. Leur premier cours étant défense contre les forces du mal, il avait plus d'une demi-heure devant eux. Ils rejoignirent une salle de classe vide à une vingtaine de mètre et s'y enfermèrent. La Serpentard s'installa à un bureau tandis que le demi-elfe s'assit sur un bureau en face d'elle.

" Posse tes question et j'y répondrais si je le peux. " Invita Adandôr. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis demanda.

" Vous ne devriez pas être un peux plus puissant ? Je veux dire que vous paraissez... "

"…faible ? " Tanta Adandôr. Elle approuva de la tête. " Alors essaye d'imaginer la tête des sorcier si je me conduisais comme Keras. De plus je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que tout le monde sache. "

" Pourquoi me l'avoir dis ? "

" Tu es une elfe de Noldor, j'ai confiance. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyez, les gens trouverons ça bizarre. Et appel moi Adandôr ou Adan. "

" Alors ce sera Norina. "

"…"

" Je...c'est vrai que ton père est le dragon noir ? "

" En vérité c'est William Knight, mais il peut ce changer en dragon a volonté. Plusieurs fois il m'a emmené voler sur son dos. Le monde vue du ciel est a plus de quatre cent kilomètre-heure c'est quelque chose, tu peux me croire. "

Ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller en cours arrive. Ils sortirent de la salle et tombèrent sur le Quat' or. Potter dit que les Serpentards faisait **ça** n'importe où et n'importe quand. Weasley l'approuva et parla plus fort pour que les autres élèves qui arrivaient entendent.

" Alors Knight, elle est comment Pero ? "

" PAF ! " Ronald se retrouva avec une trace rouge de la forme de la main de Norina sur la joue. Harry, Leanne et Hermione restèrent calme pendant que leur ami, très grand, s'approchait de la Serpentard.

" Comment ose tu me frapper sale mange…" En même temps qu'il parlait il avait levé la main et rabattu.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa main finit bloqué par celle d'Adandôr. Plus précisément Adan avait attrapé le poignet du roux et le retenait.

" Qu'es ce que tu croyais faire !? "

" Lâchez monsieur Weasley. A ce que je voie les Serpentards se ressemble tous, dix points en moi pour agression monsieur Knight. "

Personne n'avait vu le professeur Black arrivé juste après que Knight bloque le point de Weasley. Ils rentrèrent en classe et Black leur expliqua la leçon du jour qui portait sur les détraqueurs et la façon de s'en débarrasser.

Adan avait changé de place et installer avec sa nouvelle amie. Durant le cours il écouta du mieux qu'il put mais finalement une des nombreuses remarques que sa voisine marmonna le fit rire.

" Si un détraqueur veux se battre, je lui envoie un elfe noir et il verra qui fait peur à l'autre. "

" Pff. Ha, ha, ha ! "

" On peut savoir se qui vous fait rire monsieur Knight ? " Demanda le professeur Black.

A l'instant où il avait trouvé quoi répondre, son voisin de derrière le devança.

" Il riait à ce que Pero disait, professeur. "

Weasley n'avait pas entendu la moindre chose, mais au moins Knight paierait pour s'être interposé. Le professeur demanda a la Serpentard de répété ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle ne le fit pas et écopa de dix points en moins.

"…et une retenue, Monsieur Knight vous aussi. Vous irez avec Rusard ce soir. Le cours est finit vous pouvez partir. "

**o0o**

Le soir venu, Norina et Adan se rendirent devant le bureau du concierge et attendirent. Rusard arriva au bout du couloir avec sa chatte _**(pas d'idée mal placé !)**_ et dit aux Serpentards de le suivre. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs de l'école pour enfin se retrouvé dehors. Il les conduisit devant la forêt et partit dans une petite cabane. En sortit un homme de taille démesurer qui vint a leur rencontre.

" Il a du sang de géant. " Répondit Norina à la question muette de son camarade.

" Ce soir vous ferez votre retenu avec Hagrid, moi je n'ai pas besoin de vous. " Et le teigneux concierge partit.

Hagrid regarda les deux Serpentards, comme beaucoup il n'aimait pas beaucoup la maison des serpents, mais il essayait de prendre exemple sur Dumbledore qui ne faisait pas de différence entre les maisons.

Il les invita à le suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Il leur dit qu'il était à la recherche de plante pour le professeur Rogue.

" Quel plait ce prof. Il ne peut pas aller les chercher tout seul ses plantes. " Se plaignit la blonde.

Le garde chasse ne l'écoutait pas, il avait son arbalète prête a l'emploi, Adandôr lui aussi n'écoutait plus se que disait la blonde, il avait entendu un craquement il y a peut de temps.

" Professeur ? Adan ? "

" Chut ! " Lui intima Adan. Et presque aussitôt un groupe de centaures surgit de derrière les arbres.

" Vous faites beaucoup de bruit, et déranger nos méditation. A cause de vous nous ne pouvons voir ce que nous disse les étoiles. " Dit un des centaures.

" Ch'ui désolé, nous r'partons immédiatement. " Dit à son tour le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Les centaures approuvèrent vivement avant que leurs regards ne tombent sur Norina et Adan qui se dissimulaient derrière Hagrid.

" Qu'avez-vous a cacher sorciers ? "

Les deux concerné sortirent de leur cachette et les centaures sentirent le sang des elfes qui coulait dans les veines de la fille. Puis ils regardèrent Adan qui ne leva pas les yeux.

Enfin en des hommes-cheval ouvrit grand les yeux et déclara.

" De quel peuple es tu ? Je peux sentir beaucoup en toi, tu n'es pas un sorcier. " Demanda un des êtres.

" Je suis un sang mêlé. "

" Non, tu mens. " Répliqua un autre.

" Je suis le fils de William Knight un sorcier. _Mais aussi de Rose Agos elfe noire des bois._ "

Les centaures restèrent un moment interdit avant de s'incliné. Adan les remercia et ils partirent. Norina remarqua pour la première fois comment Adandôr pouvait jouer la comédie. S'il y avait du monde autour de lui, il était le Serpentard moyen mais devant les centaures, ce soir il avait fait preuve de respect et de classe.

" Vous parler la langue du vent. " Hagrid avait constaté et pas demander.

" En effet mais je vous pris de ne le dire a personne. Comment savez-vous comment elle s'appelle ? "

" Une ancienne élève venait de temps en temps et je l'ai surpris un jour entrain de parler avec Firenze. "

" Lily Evans ! " Affirma Adandôr.

" Oui, comment le sais tu ? Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un. " Dit Hagrid soupçonneux.

" Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorcier qui peuvent parler cette langue et je pense les connaitre tous. " Répondit Knight.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident et les deux Serpentards rentrèrent se couché vers une heure du matin, après avoir trouvé toutes les plante pour le professeur de potion.

* * *

**Pas beaucoup d'action mais ça viendra je vous le promets. cependant c'est le dernier chapitre écrit alors il faudra être très pacient pour la suite, je prévient tout de suite qu'elle n'arrivera pas immédiatement. désolé mais si ça peut vous consoler, sachez qu'il y a déja certain chapitre d'écrit mais je ne les ai pas écris dans l'ordre, l'épilogue est fini donc j'irai jusqu'à a la fin**


End file.
